The Deepest Shade of Red
by Himawari96
Summary: Saya Otonashi has finally awakened from her 30 year sleep, now living in the kanto region of japan with her two nieces and attending a new school, she has an encounter a mysterious boy named light after a spree of odd serial killings via heart attack. Torn between good and evil, Saya faces the hardest decision of her life. Will she help in destroying Kira? Or will she support him?
1. Chapter 1

Intro

I didn't Remember much about my life before the sleep. But I always recollected fragments of it. I remembered Diva, Riku, Kai, and even the schiff. But pieces were still missing. It was like my brain had holes in it. Yet it was normal, David, now an old man, had said so. The biggest painful memory was killing Diva. I killed my own sister. No matter how many times I told myself I had to do it for the greater good, I still felt an empty hole in my heart. A feeling of unemotional anguish. If it wasn't for Hagi, I would have gone crazy. I had become like a doll. Detached, always staring, as if by staring into space It would somehow justify the murder of my dead sister. Nights were the worst, I hated sleeping. I couldn't escape my dreams. Of the senseless killing, of the blood spilling as I swung my sword upon innocent people. It was the Vietnam war, and I was uncontrollable. A red eyed monster. I should have killed myself when I killed Diva.

I pulled my arm over eyes, blocking the morning sun shining through the window. Its been a week since I had awakened from my thirty year sleep. I was worried about being alone, but Kai was still here. All this time and he waited for me. I smiled , brushing strands of jet black hair out of my face. Kai was kind enough to give me a haircut after my sleep, but not the short boy cut I had on so many years ago. I wanted it with the long bangs that Solomon fell in love with. He was dead. And I had no idea what I felt for him then. Pity? Maybe, I definitely felt sorry for him, sorry because both Diva and I rejected him, sorry because I just couldn't love him back. I broke him. Yet another person I hurt. I sighed. I just kept on hurting people, will it ever stop?

I sat up quickly. I was drowning in my own thoughts, dying little by little. I wished I had forgotten everything. This guilt was killing me. I had to get out and occupy myself with something. I pulled my feet over the bed slowly, making myself stand up. The nightgown I was wearing was a bit too short, but it was okay. There wasn't anyone else in the house besides Kai and Hagi. I stepped out the door and smiled at the scent wafting around the air. Kai was making pancakes. I followed the scent into the kitchen and rested a hand over the edge of the wall, peeking from the corner like a curious child. I could see the back of his orange head. His body, no longer slim with youth, was big and muscular. He was in his forties, but he still had that energy he possessed when he was a teen. Unlike me, Kai had aged, but he was not different. He was still the goofy brother I had when Riku and dad were alive. He was still Kai.

"Since when were you shy? You can come out you know." He said with a small laugh. I smiled. His voice had changed too. It was deeper, older, but it was still slightly recognizable.

"I'm not shy, what, can't watch you cook?" I teased while trotting over to him.

He flipped over a pancake with a spatula and handed me a plate with seven neatly stacked and ready to eat. "Here, you can go ahead and eat these, the syrup is on the table."

"Thanks!" I said with enthusiasm.

He glanced at me. "Are you kidding? No problem."

I frowned a bit, scanning his face. "Jeez I'm not sure if i'll ever get used to that beard, when are you going to shave it?"

He scoffed at my comment and rubbed the hairs protruding from the lower parts of his cheeks. "I did shave it, besides it's not like I can get rid of it completely Saya, love me, love my beard!"

I laughed and set the plate of pancakes down on the table, then walked over to the fridge and opened it to take out the carton of milk. "By the way, where's Hagi?" I asked, noticing the absence of my long term companion.

"He went out for a walk or something, I don't know, guy hardly ever talks." Kai muttered. I poured some milk into an empty glass cup before sitting down, reaching for the syrup. Kai and Haji weren't very close. Even before my sleep, they had a distant relationship. still, I couldn't do anything about it. At least they weren't at each others throats.

"That's just the way he is." I muttered between mouthfuls of pancake, adding a bit more syrup to the ones underneath. He put three on his tray and sat down across from me. We ate in silence for a good two minutes. It was nice...peaceful. There were no chiropterans and no Diva to worry about. It seemed almost like a dream. I felt like I would suddenly wake up to the time before the sleep, and worry about having to deal with everything all over again. It seemed to good to be true. Nothing good lasted this long, I knew.

"You alright?" Kai asked, eyeing my expression.

"I don't want you to die." I said flatly. My eyes widened in surprise. I had no Idea why I would suddenly blurt something like that out.

He stayed silent for a moment, studying my face before speaking. "You really have changed, I mean your otherworldly appetite is the same, but your always brooding now."

I looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry..."

"Is that what this is about? You're afraid I'll die of old age and you'll remain young forever."

I bit my lip. I really didn't know what to say, the words just came out so suddenly without my consent.

Kai sighed. "We can't fight the inevitable Saya, besides, its natural, and you wont be completely alone, Haji will always be with you."

I locked eyes with him. "Its still sad."

He reached over and rested his large hand on mine. "It's okay, just don't think so much about it, i'm not eighty, jeez..."

That comment made me laugh lightly. "Yeah." I muttered. "I guess you're right."

"Hey, Speaking of old age, Julia looks like she hasn't aged a bit." Kai muttered while taking a forkful of pancake.

I looked up at him. "Really? How is she? I haven't seen her at all."

"She lives in the Kanto region of Japan now, she moved from  
Okinawa a few years after you fell into your sleep." He reached out for his own glass of milk and chugged it down. I could see his throat moving with the motion. "Ya know." He set it down with a sigh. "Julia and David hooked up, weird right?"

I almost spat my food out. "Are you serious?!"

He nodded with smirk. "Although I saw it coming a mile away."

It was a lie, I knew Kai never saw it coming, but his bluff made me smile nonetheless. "I want to visit her, does she have children?"

He paused, then nodded. "two girls...diva's children." He said it so slowly, as if he didn't want to mention her name.

I froze, unsure of how to react. "Oh...I had completely forgotten about them." I breathed. Divas babies...I can't believe I had forgotten the reason why I chose to live at all. "I thought you would take care of them?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Saya...I did for a while, they are so cute, and they look just like you ya know, but I don't know how to care for...um..." He paused, unsure of how to say it.

He didn't have to finish his sentence, I finished it for him. "Chiropterans?"

"Yeah, Julia gives them what they need, it's best for them to stay with her." He stated.

I nodded in agreement. "I understand, but still, I want to see them, they are my family after all." And they're Diva's, I wanted to see them bad.

"Sure, I can get tickets for the flight, I've visited before, she has her own lab and everything, its pretty cool." Kai reassured with a smile.

I licked some syrup from my pink lips. "Lets go tomorrow? I can get ready today, it will be fun! besides we need to get out of Okinawa more often, the fight between Diva and I is over, but that doesn't mean we have to stay here forever, we deserve a break."

Kai smirked. "traveling was always something dad wanted to do, so yeah, it's a good idea, we can stay for as long as you want Saya."

I got up quickly, pushing down the remaining pancakes. "I'll go get Hagi to help me pack!" I shouted as I ran to my room in a flash. I had to get dressed if I were to go outside. I threw on my old outfit. A black school skirt with a white top and red ribbon at the collar. It felt nostalgic, to be wearing my uniform again after all these years. It made me want to find my friend, but I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to explain to her why she was forty, and why I was still seventeen...at least in appearance.

I ran out, replying with a grunt after hearing Kai's pleads for being careful. It was Okinawa, a peaceful town. And without the chiropterans, I was safe. I ran down the familiar streets I had always walked in the past. It felt warm. With the spring season coming, It reminded me of the days I would ride behind Kai's moped. I would say that I wanted to ride by the ocean so I could see the view, and he would comply. I smiled at the thought and picked up pace. I knew where Hagi was, because it was my favorite place to be too.

I came near the huge rock that I always visited with my long ago friend, and sprinted up the stairs. It was tiring, and I supposed it was because I was still a bit weak from my sleep. I stopped when I reached the top, panting and eyeing Hagi standing by the rail, watching the view before him. I approached him silently. It was weird, as if he was a stranger to me now. But it was Hagi, and he was my chevalier.

"Hagi." I spoke out, interrupting his trance. He turned to me slowly, long brown hair swayed in the wind, small beady eyes stared unemotionally. He was unreadable.

"Saya." He said without emotion. I walked closer to him to lean against the rail.

"Nothings changed huh?" I said quietly, staring out into the vast open space of buildings.

"No." He replied in a stoic manner. We stayed in silence for a while. Although Hagi hardly ever spoke, it was enough to just have him close to me.

I broke the silence first. "Hagi, Kai and I want to go to the kanto region to see Julia, will you help me pack?"

"If that is what you wish." He spoke lowly, then turned to me. "You want to see them."

I stood quiet for a while, and looked down at my hands. "Even though they are Diva's, they are still my blood."

He didn't say anything more. I brushed my long bangs, now resembling moses's, away from my face and let the sunlight hit my face. Perhaps it was better if I lived there with Julia and the kids. As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't go to school here in Okinawa. How weird would it be if a student from thirty years ago returned without a single wrinkle? It would be unexplainable. I could start over, moving to the kanto region and attending school there. It was the only option, and I was used to it. I would only be doing what I have since decades of living, and sleeping. Moving on and leaving everything behind. I smiled up at the warm sun. But the memories will always stay with me, and that's what really counted.

...

Authors note: This is another crossover I have been thinking about, since I just finished watching blood plus and I am currently rewatching death note, if you haven't seen blood plus you might be a bit confused so you should watch it, its a bit boring at the first 20 min but it gets good :) this is just an into, the other chapters will be longer I promise, Wanted this to be a SayaxL fic too, hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: New Beginning

"Wow it's so noisy!" I shouted over the sound of honking cars and people chattering. The kanto region of japan was a city. It reminded me of New York, when Solomon kidnapped me and took me to his room, changing my clothes without my consent. It was embarrassing to think about really. He saw me naked while I slept, what a creep...We left for the plain station early in the morning and we arrived in the late afternoon. It was going to get dark soon.

"Come on Saya, these bags are pretty heavy you know." Kay sighed behind her, holding all of their luggage. Hagi had his hands full too but he said nothing, as always.

"Right, sorry sorry!" I huffed and hurried down the steps to the underground subways. We were going to take a train to Julia's district, and Kai had already called her to let her know we were coming. She was more than happy to welcome us, and she said she couldn't wait to see me. I was getting excited already, but I was also a bit nervous about meeting Diva's children.

The three of us stood within a crowd of passerbys as we stared at the huge electronic map board on the wall. "Here." Kai said, pointing to a spot that said Tokyo. "We can take the 240, this is where Julia is."

I looked around the crowds of people walking by. They all looked so busy. It was So different from the small town I was from in Okinawa. "How long do we have to wait?"

Kai looked at the schedule at the bottom. "Not long, five minutes, we should go stand in line now before it leaves us." He winked at me, pushing me along. Hagi followed quietly, giving Kai a narrowed look as we planted ourselves at the edge of the tracks. It was kinda scarey. Other trains were coming and going, and I wasn't used to the sounds. I kept jumping every time a horn blew.

"Its so loud." I muttered. 30 years of sleeping in a cocoon within a sealed in space and now this. I was going to be really sensitive to noise for a while. Not long after, our train came up with a screech.

"This is it, I'll go first." Kai said, entering the opening doors and handing the man that stood by the side a ticket. I followed after him, imitating the action, and Hagi was last, making sure I went in before him. Kai made his way to the far back where the biggest windows were and opened the top cabinets to put our stuff in. Hagi helped and motioned for me to sit first. I complied, I wanted the window after all. This was my first time to the Kanto side of Japan. Once he was done, Kai sat beside Hagi, while Hagi sat in between us. The train was full of people, so some had to stand while holding on to the latches from the top. Soon, the train blew it's whistle and started moving. I stared at the window, watching the people wait for their train to come around, and soon it went black. We were passing from the tunnel to the top, where the bridge rails were.

"How long do you think it will take to get to Julia's?" I asked Kai from across Hagi.

Kai yawned and leaned back lazily. "Don't know, probably by seven, I'm going to relax, I've got jetlag..." He closed his eyes.

I smiled and stared back out the window. It was no longer dark, because were were now above ground, traveling through the bridge. The late afternoon sun shone against the window pane and I could see people walk around randomly below me. It was a good view. Watching the city like this, I was sure it would be even more nice at night, with all the lights on and everything. Pretty soon, I was falling asleep too. I closed my eyes slowly, letting darkness overtake me.

...

I was awoken by the sudden coldness hitting my skin. My eyes shot open and I tried to sit up, only to find I wasn't seated on the train, I was in someones arms. Hagi. He was carrying me on his back, while Kai Carried his cello case and the rest of the luggage. I squirmed uncomfortably. "Hey! When did we get off the train?" I spoke out in a bit of alarm.

Kai looked up at me. "Ah you're awake, not too long ago, we just got off, you wouldn't wake up so Hagi carried you." He paused and yawned loudly. "I can't carry you on my back like I used to, this old man has a weak back now."

I frowned. "You're not that old." Then looked down at Hagi's head. "Can you let me off now? I can walk by myself."

The stoic man nodded and gently set me down on my feet. I took in my surroundings carefully. It was dark out, and like I expected, lights illuminated the city. It was definitely like a copy of New York. Very pretty. Many people walked by as the three of us made our way down the noisy streets. I was growing a little nervous each second. How would the children look like? That was a dumb question, of course they would look like Diva...and I. They were twins, just like us.

"Hey Kai, do they know about me?" I asked quietly.

He looked down at me with a smile. "Yeah, They know you're their aunt Saya, They think you were away on a trip to America, that's what David and Julia decided to tell them anyway."

I smiled. It sounded reasonable enough. "But I'm going to have to tell them the truth someday..." I paused, wide brown eyes gleamed with confusion. "Wait, it's been thirty years, shouldn't they be adults by now?!"

Kai and Hagi kept quiet. I didn't understand. I mean, it didn't make sense. Kai had said they were growing rapidly, but he still called them children. Had they stopped growing at a certain age? I know I stopped aging at seventeen, but I wasn't considered a child anymore. Kai broke the silence that grew between us.

"I don't know what it means really, but after your sleep, they stopped aging at seven and went into a sleep similar to yours, only shorter, it was the same and You and Diva, cocooned in a silky shell without waking, they awoke 3 years before your awakening, they haven't grown in their sleep, but they are continuing to grow now while awake."

I contemplated this. "But...I never slept while I was growing, It started after my aging stopped."

Kai shrugged. "I don't know, Julia says this generation is different, she wants to analyze them for research, that is, if you're cool with it."

I bit my lip, deep in thought. "I don't know...it's up to them, if they're comfortable with it, and Julia has been such a good friend, I'm sure we can trust her."

Kai snorted. "Yeah, trust her to run off with the enemy to help them with research." He said with a mocking tone. Kai never did get over the fact that Julia had once betrayed the red shield by going with Diva, helping her chevalier's with experiments. It was against her consent of course, at first she wanted to help her friend reach the history books by becoming a great scientist, but her morality and guilt was always getting in the way. She took a great deal of time apologizing to David and I, but I didn't care. She came back to us and that's what really mattered. Kai didn't accept the apology as quickly, but he still spoke to her as a friend, and I was glad.

I watched as Kai handed Hagi his Cello case. "Here, jesus I don't know how you carry that thing around all day."

My ever faithful Chevalier said nothing as he received it, typical. We rounded a corner and Kai led me to a quiet street, away from the skyscrapers and such. "We're almost there, It's that house over that way, you see it?" He pointed to a tall two story house beyond the street.

"Yeah I see it." I stated excitedly, brushing a long bang behind my ear.

I couldn't contain it. With a burst of clumsy speed, ran ahead of the two men. "Race you to her house!" I yelled, ignoring Kai's protests of not being as young as he once was. I ran so fast I almost tripped over a lone rock. I was being a total kid, but it was to be expected. After all, I spent 30 years in a fetal position, It felt good to run again. I could see Julia's house more clearly now, It was pretty big and it looked like she liked plants because it was full of them. They were all over her porch. Just as I was about to reach the front of her home I slammed into someone unexpectedly and stumbled back. Several books fell down the concrete floor as the other person lost his balance as well. Rubbing my nose, I looked up at the person I bumped into by accident. It was a boy about my age with straight brown hair and brown eyes.

He stared at me with a startled expression. Coming from the corner of the street, he didn't expect to collide with someone who was running from the other side. I bent down quickly to retrieve his books one by one. It was my fault after all, I was the one running.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I handed them to him. He blinked and straitened out his shirt. It looked like a school uniform. He was probably a student.

"It's alright." He responded with an even tone and grabbed the books. He shot me a final glance before turning and heading towards the other end of the street opposite of me. My gaze lingered on his back for a while. There was something odd about him, he was a bit mature for his age.

I felt hands clasp on my shoulders and I turned to see Hagi looking down at me with curious eyes. "Saya." He spoke out in question.

"I'm alright, just bumped into someone due to my recklessness." I muttered lowly. He didn't day anything more. We both stood in wait for Kai, who took forever getting to our spot on the street. The boy had entered the house to the left side of the opposite street. It seemed like that was the reason he was walking in this direction. When Kai finally caught up, he opened the front gate and we followed behind him as he knocked a few times on the door.

It opened to reveal Julia. With long loose blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that wore no glasses, Julia looked a bit older than when I knew her then. Yet she still managed to look 30. She barely had any wrinkles and her skin was smooth, as if she stayed indoors all day. Kai was right, she hadn't aged a single bit.

She smiled up at Kai warmly and greeted him with a handshake. "Kai, it's good to see you again."

Kai grinned at the blonde sheepishly. "And vice versa." He stepped inside and shot me a glance. "And there's saya, seems like only yesterday that we've seen her last right?"

I smiled at Julia as she stared at me. "It's nice to see you as well." I said.

Her lips titled up and she nodded. "It's been so long...i'm glad to have you back, please come inside, you must be freezing out there."

Hagi and I stepped inside after Kai, who started putting our luggage near the living room floor. I looked around in curiosity. Her house was really simple, it was just like Julia. With white, bare walls, and bare furniture, it didn't even look like kids lived here with her.

"I like your house."I commented as she had us sit on the living room couches.

"Thank you, though I never got around to decorating it." She spoke out from the kitchen. She came back with a tray of four cups of hot chamomile tea. I took mine from the tray as she set it on the small glass table before us and sipped at it slowly, making sure I didn't burn my tongue in the process.

She sat down on the lone sofa opposite of us and smoothed out her night ware, yawning. "Forgive me, I have been up waiting for your arrival."

"Oh it's no problem." I reassured her, eyeing Hagi as he stared at his tea with a stoic face.

Julia took a sip of her drink and set it down on the table. "David was wanting to see you when he heard the news from Kai, you have spoken to him?"

I nodded. "On the phone a few days prior to my awakening, Kai gave me his number."

Said man nodded and uttered a mere "mmhm." Before stretching out on the armrest of his own seat and falling asleep. He was tired from the trip. The new old Kai was not as energetic as the young one. It would take some getting used to.

"He told me that losing bits of my memory was normal, but it doesn't feel normal, its like everything went back to the way things were before Diva, I'm an amnesiac all over again, I hate it."I muttered in distress. "I can remember alot of things, but it feels like some importing memories are missing, some chunks of my past life just disappeared."

Julia sighed. "He is right, its normal for pieces of your memory to be forgotten after your awakening, but know that it is temporal, just like before, they will come back to you bit by bit, you just need to be patient, its nothing to worry about."

I closed my eyes slowly. I had to trust her judgment. Julia was my doctor after all. "Where is David now?"

She smiled and rubbed her chin with red painted nails. "He lives here with me, but hes away right now on a hunting trip with friends, though he should be back by monday."

I licked my bottom lip in an attempt to hide a giggle. "I hear you and him are together now."

She rose an eyebrow, stealing a sly look at the sleeping Kai. "Looks like Kai is quite the gossiper." She gave a quiet laugh. "We're married now, ten years, isn't that something?"

"Wow congratulations." I stated with a smile.

She returned it. "Thanks, I always knew he would be the one."

"Is he still with the red shield?"

She shook her head. "He retired years ago, and the red shield separated after Divas death, that was the sole reason it existed after all."

"I see." I murmured, and sipped my tea I remembered the twins. My eyes shot open and brown eyes bore into blue. "Where are the children?" I asked.

She straightened up. She was prepared for the question. "Kai told you?"

I nodded solemnly ant waited for her answer. She took another sip of her tea before continuing. "They're upstairs, asleep, they sure sleep a lot."

Eager to see them, I had to ask. "May I take a look at them?"

She paused, contemplating the question and deciding to comply. "Sure, you have every right."

She got up and motioned for me to follow. Setting my teacup down on the table, I locked eyes with Hagi. I didn't need to say anything, he already knew. It was always like that between us, it was almost as if we both had telepathic powers and spoke in each others mind. He stayed seated and nodded, showing that he understood. He would wait patiently for my return. Julia and I made our way upstairs quietly. She stood in front of a door with her pale hand on the doorknob. Turning it as slowly and quietly as possible, she opened it and entered inside. I followed after her, sensing that Julia was being extra careful because they were sensitive to noise.

We both made our way towards the bed and I could distinctly see two small figures. Upon closer inspection, I could clearly see their sleeping faces clearly by the small night lamp on the wall. They resembled me so much...and Diva.

"They look so innocent." I whispered, staring at my nieces in awe.

"One of them has blue eyes, and the other has brown eyes." Julia whispered back. I stood their in silence. It was like looking at two younger versions of my dead sister an I. I knelt down slowly by the bed and bent my head down to kiss each of their foreheads lightly. These were the children that my sister wanted so badly. With their long black hair, they both looked so much more like her really. In taking care of them, I felt like I would be honoring Divas death, like I would be paying some kind of debt to her, no matter how silly it sounded.

I stood back up and locked eyes with Julia. "Alright, i'm satisfied."

She nodded and led me back out the hallway, closing the door softly behind her. "Mind helping me put the dinner ware away before heading to bed? I could use an extra hand." She asked politely.

"Not at all." I stated, following her down the stairs. I noticed Hagi missing from his spot on the couch, but knew he was outside from the sound of his cello playing mozzart, my favorite. I helped Julia pick up the teacups and made my way over to the sink, where we both washed two cups each.

"Hey Julia." I spoke out over the sound of running water.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for looking after them." I finished with a small smile.

She returned it kindly. "Don't mention it."

When we finished with the dishes, I put them on the small rack by the sink for them to dry. Julia led me into a room upstairs afterwards, helping me put my luggage away. "You can occupy this room if you like." She stated while providing fresh sheets from the closet. "You haven't aged a bit, its very interesting how the queen chiroptera operates." She paused and looked back at me with a light blush. "I'm sorry...I get carried away." She stammered.

"It's fine! don't apologize, I agree it is a bit weird." I exclaimed. A bit? That was a bit of an understatement. I didn't blame Julia, she was still a scientist at heart, so it was natural for her to have those kind of analysis.

"Is Hagi going to come in any time soon?" She asked when she was done with the sheets.

I nodded. "He'll come in soon, just give him a minute." I could still hear the cello, and i knew he would be out for a while. "Unlike me, Hagi doesn't sleep." It's not like I needed to either. Sleeping was more like a habit for me than a need, I was raised by humans after all. The only time I really needed to sleep was when my 30 year slumber was nearing.

"I see." Julia responded. "Have you been taking any blood?"

I froze. I didn't like to talk about that Issue. That was another thing, I needed blood...to survive, but I hated it. It made me feel different, and I wanted to feel as human as possible. I didn't want to be like Diva. "No." I admitted.

She clicked her tongue. "That's not good, you're going to get anemia again if you refuse to drink it, if taking it in by mouth makes you uncomfortable, I can give you blood transfusions."

"Thank you, that would help a lot." I said gratefully.

She nodded and rested a hand on the doorknob. "Your planning on staying here right?"

I thought about my reply for a bit. "I can't live in Okinawa, or go to school there."

"I understand." She stated calmly. "David and I would be more than happy to have you here, and you can go to the highschool nearby, they have a great honors program." She winked.

I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "Oh no, I'm not smart enough for that Julia."

"Oh not for that, you know the smart men are the best lovers." She teased.

My cheeks turned tomato red. "Julia!" I blurted out in embarrassment.

She laughed softly. "Relax, I'm just teasing, if there's anything you need, I will be in the room across the hallway."

"Um, what about Kai?" I asked before she made her way out the door.

"There's a separate room for him downstairs but he can have the couch for now." She said as she stepped out and closed the room before her, her orange night ware no longer in sight.

I sighed wearily and decided to unpack my belongings tomorrow. I was to tired to start today. Shrugging off my clothes, I put opened my bag to pull out my white sleep dress. There was no way I was sleeping in undergarments if Hagi was going to be watching over me while I slept. He had the tendency to do that. I climbed into bed and turned the lamp light off. I would have to go to school tomorrow to enroll myself. It was kind of overwhelming, being in a new place without knowing a single soul.

"I could have Hagi enroll with me." I whispered to myself in the dark, putting my arm over my forehead.

It was out of the question. Hagi looked a lot older than I. He died in his twenties. How? I didn't remember. I strained my brain to remember any detail, but all I knew was that somehow, I had changed him by giving him my blood. I just couldn't remember the situation that had caused it. Deciding not to fret about it any further, I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

...

Inside a certain house in a certain street, a boy was sprawled out on his bed, innocent eyes stared at the ceiling as he thought and thought about the strange notebook he had picked up in school that day. It had the words Death Note written in white across the cover, as in 'notebook of death.' When he had opened it, he found that it contained rules, such as 'whoever's name is written in this notebook, shall die.' It was dumb that he thought about it this much. He had put it off as just a prank and left it on the ground where he found it. However, there was something about it that lured hm in towards it. So he had picked it up again and took it home with him.

it was now laying on his study desk. He hasn't written one name to test it as of yet.

Fed up, he got up and leaned against the desk, opening the notebook with pen in hand. He hesitated. Would writing a name and killing that person make him a murderer? no...it was absurd. The notebook wasn't real, it was a prank. And he would prove it. He thought about what name he should write. A celebrity? Out of the question. Any celebrity could die with any cause, it had to be someone he only a few people knew.

He turned on the news and brown eyes scanned the screen. It seemed like a criminal was keeping some people as hostages. It was perfect. He wrote the name that was broadcasted and waited. It was that day that Light Yagami would be reborn, and become what many would soon fear and worship.

Kira.

...

Authors note: Yes that was light that Saya bumped into, did she touch the notebook? Who knooos? . . Hope this chapter wasn't too boring, I just don't want to rush it, review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Nostalgia

It was kind of late when I woke up, maybe around eleven. Hagi wasn't around, as usual, but his cello case was laying against the wall by the bed I slept on, so I assumed he spent the night on the couch, sitting and staring like always. The man never slept, but I didn't nag him about it. He didn't need to sleep after all. What was even more surprising were the two pairs of blue and brown eyes peering up at me from beside my bed. I gasped and pulled my head back.

"Aunt Saya!" They yelled in excitement as they hopped on the bed to tackle me.

"Ow! Who are you two?" I asked, feigning ignorance. I knew who they were. They were the twins.

"I'm Sayori!" The one with brown hair said with a high pitched voice.

"I'm Demi!" The one with blue eyes stated cheerfully. I stared at them for a good while. They looked so much like Diva...and me. And they both had long hair, just as we had back then before I declared war on my sister. They were also together, with a friendship I never had with Diva. I hopped to god it stayed that way forever between them.

"Those are very nice names." I commented with a warm smile.

They both grinned and caressed my hair gently. "How come you were away so long?" Sayori asked with a pout.

I stood up carefully, letting hair fall over my face. "Ah...it's just that...um, I had business to take care of." I lied.

"Well now you're going to stay with us right aunt Saya? Julia talks about you, she say's you're always away for a long time, it's not fair!" Demi whined with eyes closed. It kind of hurt to look at her. She looked more like Diva than Sayori did, and not just because her eyes were blue. Her skin was paler and the shape of her eyes were slanted. She looked like she was up to no good, and devious. Sayori looked more like me, with round wide eye's that held curiosity and innocence. They were twins, but they were different in so many ways, just as Diva and I were. I didn't even know what to say to them. I killed your mother? It was hard for me, especially with Demi. Still, they were my blood too, I was their aunt.

I looked at my arm. My skin had gotten a bit paler as well without sunlight for so long, I would have to get a light tan when I got the chance. "Yes, I'm staying here now." I assured them both.

"Yayy!" They yelled in joy, jumping on the bed.

My stomach rumbled and I held it with a small blush. "Aunt Saya is hungry! lets go eat something with her!" The kids grabbed onto my hands and pulled, making me stumble onto the floor.

"Wait! I need to get changed, you can wait for me in the kitchen." I said with a small laugh.

They looked at each other and scrambled out the door with energy that made me envious. "Hurry up aunt Saya!"

I shut the door behind them and sighed. They were cute, but a handful. Were all kids this way? I didn't know how Julia could do it, taking care of them and all. I pulled my bag out from under the bed and opened it to select my clothing of choice. A dark red dress coat with matching boots. It was the same clothing I wore back then when I kept my distance from the red shield and Kai. Right after Riku died...I realized now that it was a selfish act. I just didn't want anybody else to get hurt because of me. In the midst of my grief and attempt to protect everyone by pushing them away, I failed to notice that I was making things worse instead.

Putting on a frilly skirt under my coat, I adjusted my collar and reached for the door to head for the kitchen. Kai was awake, sipping some coffee from a mug and conversating with Julia. The twins looked up at me from the table and smiled with mouthfuls of cereal. "It's aunt Saya!" They yelled happily.

Julia turned and gave me a warm smile. "Oh you're awake." She wasn't wearing the orange nightwear from last night. She had changed into a long black skirt that reached above her knees and a blue collar shirt that was sleeveless.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Kai said with a grin.

I scratched my messy hair shyly. "Sorry I overslept...does anybody know where Hagi went?"

"No he didn't say." Julia replied. The twins hopped off their seats and grabbed both my hands.

"Come eat with us! Come eat with us!" They yelled as they pulled me down into an empty seat.

"Alright alright." I chuckled lightly and watched as they served me some cereal, clumsily pouring milk into the bowl that sat in front of me. "Whoa, big girls now aren't ya?"

"Yep! Julia tells us that we're big enough to get our own cereal." They both said together in perfect balance. It was like they could read each others minds. It was impressive.

"I take it you know their names." Julia stated, taking a seat beside me with her cup in hand.

I nodded. "They're very pretty."

"Kai named Sayori, and I named Demi." She said proudly.

"I thought Sayori was close to Saya, it reminded me of you." Kai said with a smile.

I gasped and faked surprise. "Wow, Kai actually did something!" I teased.

He snapped his head back and eyed me accusingly. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?!"

Julia and I burst out laughing, while the twins stared with blank faces. It was obvious they didn't get it. "Why are big girls so weird?" Sayori said, clearly perplexed. Demi shrugged. "I think they're being mean to uncle."

"Damn straight." Kai muttered, taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

"By the way, why don't you try enrolling in college instead Saya? They're taking underaged students as a program to get them ready for college courses temporarily, and this place has a great university, why don't you try something new for once?" Julia offered while taking a long sip of her coffee.

I swallowed a mouthful of cereal and thought about it. "Iv'e never been to a college before, at least not that I can remember, but it sounds fun, just a bit challenging." I admitted.

Kai laughed. "Saya can defeat chiropterans with no problem, but can't take a higher leveled math course?"

I pouted. It wasn't fair, math was hard, killing nasty creatures with my blood was easy. The twins blinked in confusion. "Whats chiropterans?" They asked.

I shot Kai an angry look. He should be more careful about what he said around the twins, he merely paused and glanced at me apologetically. Thankfully, Julia was there to the rescue. "They are the imaginary monsters under you're bed!" She tickled the two and they squirmed and laughed hysterically, trying to evade Julia's clutches.

"Okay, I guess a few college courses wouldn't hurt, besides its only temperal." I muttered with sudden determination.

Julia turned to me and smiled. "That's great, you should go now while they're still available, I can write you the directions if you want, I would go with you but I got my hands full with the kids."

"We want to go with aunt Saya!" The twins shouted excitedly.

"No no, you two will stay here and finish your breakfast." Julia said with authority.

"Awwww." The twins pouted and ate with a frown on their faces.

I chuckled lightly. "It's okay it wont take long, plus Hagi will accompany me." I stated.

"Fiiine." Sayori grumbled and proceeded to finish her meal. I ate mine quickly while Julia got up to get a piece of paper and pencil and came back with a Notebook. She scribbled something on it and folded it, placing it on my hand gently.

"There you go, those are the streets you can cross to get there, no need to take a bus because its so close by, pretty convenient huh?" She jabbed her elbow at me playfully.

I smiled. "Yeah totally, thanks Julia." I got up and walked over to the sink to wash my plate.

Kai patted me on the back. "Be careful." He said with a wink.

I stuck my tongue out. "I'm stronger than I look."

"No doubt about it little sister." He replied. Drying my hands, I made my way to the door and opened it.

"Be right back as soon as I can!" I called out before shutting the door behind me. It was warm out, the sun shone brightly as I made my way down the street. It seemed Julia liked the quiet side of this city, it was just like her. I stopped by the ally wall and listened. I could hear someone with heavy breathing nearby. Making my way past it I saw who it was. The boy from before, the one I bumped into last night. He stood in front of his house with an empty water bottle in hand and he crushed it, throwing it into a nearby trash can and flinging a black backpack over his shoulder. He straightened out his uniform and walked ahead, not noticing me as he walked down the opposite way of the street. It seemed he was breathing heavily because he drank that water in one swing.

I looked at my paper and up at the sign he was passing. I was going the same way. Deciding to not approach him, I followed silently close behind. The guy looked pretty average and normal, but there was a certain beauty to him. He looked like the typical popular guy that people are attracted to. He passed a corner and so did I. I was beginning to kind of feel like I was stalking him, even though I knew I wasn't. It was a coincidence that he kept turning and walking the same path that I was. I nearly tripped in surprise when a loud noise rang in the air. A train was crossing the railroad tracks of the city and the boy stopped with his head lowered, as if reading something. I waited behind him patiently, watching the smoke waft through the air and beyond the tall buildings. A lizard crawled across the fence, bug eyes stared as I contemplated whether or not I should get close to touch it. I still had the curiosity of a child.

After a while, the white pole with blinking red lights that prevented us from passing went up, the train was no longer crossing. The boy in front of me continued walking on as silence filled the air once again, save for the sound of our shoes and many passing cars. Suddenly, he stopped, which made me halt in the process. He turned back and gave me a steady glance, brown eyes penetrating into equally brown hues. "Are you following me?" He asked with slight accusation. He seemed a little bit fidgety, I could hear his heart beating a bit too quickly from where I stood, but his face expression gave away nothing, he was good at keeping a calm demeanor on the outside. Why was he so nervous anyway? It wasn't like I was some cop...

"No, sorry, I um...I'm actually heading to the nearby university." I stammered with an unsure smile.

He blinked and his heart beat slowed a bit. "Aren't you that girl from before?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I shouldn't have been running." I said as I approached him. He was a good few inches taller than me so I craned my neck a bit to peer at him. "I'm Saya Otonashi, I just moved in across the street from you."

He relaxed now, and put away something black into his backpack. "Light Yagami, so you're the new neighbor, and you're going to the university?"

"Yeah, I'm going to enroll for the free classes as a highschool student this semester." I said as we continued walking side by side. Light...what a weird name.

"I see, I'm also going there, I graduate this week so I need to sign up for the entrance exam, you'll probably be asked to take it too to get it out of the way." He said casually.

So that's why he took the same streets I took. We were heading to the same destination. It wasn't coincidence at all. "Wow, graduating, congratulations."

"Thanks." He said. "Where did you move in from?"

"Okinawa, it's a lot different than a city like this." I commented while looking around. "The noise is kind of overwhelming."

He glanced at me. "I know what you mean, but you'll get used to it over time."

I smiled at him. "I sure hope so."

We took another corner. I didn't even need the paper that Julia gave me anymore. Thanks to Light, he was like an escort even if he was going there too. "It's those buildings over there." He pointed to a couple of buildings nearby.

"Wow, Its a lot bigger than a highschool." I muttered while cupping my hands around my eyes to shield them from the sun.

Light gave me another glance. "Is this your first time seeing a university?"

I paused. I actually didn't remember if I had been to a university or not before. "Uh...yeah, Okinawa only has community colleges." It was only a half lie.

"I see, don't worry, I'm sure you wont have any trouble fitting in." He smiled. Light was actually really nice, I decided then that I liked him.

"Thanks." I muttered gratefully.

We got closer to the gates and headed straight for the office. Since that was where he was headed too, I followed him, grateful that he didn't mind the company. We entered the place and I looked around at the passing students. Everyone was wearing a uniform similar to the one I had in Okinawa except that the skirts here were a lot shorter. Jeez...

Light spoke to the reception lady first. "I'm here to sign up for the entrance exams."

She handed him a paper and pen. "Fill this out over there and hand it to me after you're done."

Light took it and walked over to the table she motioned to, bending to scribble down his information. I stepped up to her next. "Hi, I'm here to sign up for the freshman classes, uh, that program from highschool."

She blew a bright pink bubble gum bubble and it popped as she chewed it again. "Wow I like your hair, it's so punk rock."

I blinked. She liked my messy hair? I didn't even get to brush it..."oh uhhh, thanks."

"No problem, here, fill this out and hand it to me after you're done." She added another stapled paper. "This is a fee waiver for the courses, you can put it in the box over there after you finish." She instructed while pointing to a bright blue box in the corner of the office.

I nodded and took it, turning to walk towards Light. He was right about the exams, she handed me the sign up sheet along with the other papers. I sighed and began scribbling away next to light quickly. I paused at the address section. Crap...I didn't have Julia's address memorized. What should I do? I began to contemplate my options when I heard Lights voice.

"It's the kurai district, there are no streets in tokyo." he whispered.

Thank god we were neighbors. "Thanks." I stated with relief. After a few minutes of writing down my info I turned and walked over to the box the lady mentioned and dropped my waiver in. Light took my other papers and handed them to the lady, who smiled and winked at us, most likely thinking we were an item...anyway, Light was nice enough to wait while I finished.

The exams start next week, and classes start on thursday little lady." The woman called as we walked out.

"Thanks!" I called back. Jeez so many years without doing anything academic, was I even going to survive college based tests? They were making me nervous.

Once we were done we walked out and made our way back home casually. Light seemed anxious all of a sudden, he took long fast paces now. He was eager to go home and he didn't seem to notice the fact that I struggled a bit to keep up. Odd...

When we got to the familiar ally he stopped and offered me his hand. I took it and shook it gently. "It was nice meeting you." He said before turning and heading to his house.

I stared after him. Even though he was nice and very good mannered, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very odd about him. Nevertheless I wondered if we could be friends. Even if temporary, he seemed like a good friend to have. I turned and walked towards Julia's home, still thinking about Lights sudden mood swings. Hagi stood on top of one of the houses and I smiled. I knew he would follow me.

...

"Have you heard? There's been a series of freak accidents lately, the weirdest part is that its just a bunch of criminals that are dying, and most of the death causes is heart attacks." Kai muttered while flipping through his phone. He was sprawled out on the sofa while my blood was being taken by Julia with a syringe. She was testing my blood again for anemia. Hagi stood behind her, holding a fresh bag of blood. Since I had refused to drink it the previous morning, I had to drink it now. I couldn't be as normal as I had hoped after all.

I looked at Kai. "Seriously? Maybe it's an airborne virus."

"A virus that specifically attacks criminals?" Kai said with a raised eyebrow.

I stood quiet for a moment, watching Julia store the blood filled needle in a case before closing it. "That is strange, can't explain how it's happening at all." I muttered.

Kai scoffed. "Exactly, people on the net think someone is doing all of it, and they're calling him kira, like killer or whatnot, they worship the dude like some sort of god, what a load of bs."

I frowned. No one could kill people with heart attacks, I was still set on an airborne virus. "It's a virus, the people infected is just a coincidence, it's like that flu that struck japan after the earthquake remember?"

"Well unless the police get involved then it's a coincidence alright." Julia stated while getting up.

"But aren't you guys scared even a little bit? If Kira does exist then we could all drop dead any minute? It's freaky." Kai insisted.

Julia laughed. "Of course not, I know I'm no criminal, all you have to do is not do anything wrong right? So you're safe."

"Y-yeah buuut...uhhh...hm." kai scratched the back of his head in defeat, a small pout forming on his face. Old habits died hard.

Hagi bent down to my level and handed me the blood, which I took carefully. I pulled it up to my mouth and bit down, the smell making my nostrils flare. It was intoxicating. I could feel the desire for blood take over as I sucked on it. Kai turned away awkwardly. He was always uncomfortable by my need for blood. Still, he accepted me, human or not. He was not my brother by blood but by love. The blood was gone within seconds, my pupils, once dilated, turned back to normal, the red that shone brightly in my eyes turned to brown. I was myself again.

"Thanks." I said to Hagi as I handed him the empty bag. He took it and bowed without a word. A quiet butler-like gesture.

A sudden knock sounded on the door and Julia got up to open it. "David." She uttered happily as she threw herself onto the near old man that entered the threshold.

He hugged her back and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Sorry I was late." He said gruffly. He turned to me and smiled. His graying hair didn't stop him from still looking like the David I knew. He still had a good build, although a few wrinkles did give away his aging. "Saya, it's good to see you again, it's been a long time."

"Yeah it has."

"My god you haven't aged a bit." He handed me a case. "Those are some belongings that Jules saved for you, he died seven years ago, got an illness from a trip to Vietnam."

I took the case and bowed. "I see, thank you for delivering it to me." That man in the wheelchair...died. he looked so young then, the founder of the Red Shield.

"By the way, where are the twins and Kai?" David asked looking around.

Kai rose from his seat in the sofa. "The twins are still sleeping, and I'm right behind you."

David whirled and gasped. "My word, I didn't see you and Hagi there!"

Kai burst into laughter and the two men exchanged handshakes. "Old man, your eyesight is getting worse every day."

David scoffed at the comment. "Who are you calling old? You're old too!" He said while straightening out his blue collar and tie.

"Me? You're ten years older." Kai said while jabbing a finger at his direction playfully. Watching them argue was like watching two little kids fight over a piece of candy.

"Excuse me Julia, I'm going to put this into my room." I said to the blonde while gripping the brown case.

"Of course." She stated.

I gave Hagi a quick glance. "Be right back!"

He gave me a curt nod and stood in silence with his cello case. Just like Hagi. I climbed the stairs and walked into my room quietly, setting the case down on the bed. As I bent to my knees to open it, I spotted a picture neatly stacked in the side. I took it carefully and opened the blinds to examine it in the light of the sun. I recognized it. An old photo taken when I lived with the original Joel. I stood in the picture alongside a twelve year old Hagi, wearing a long pink victorian dress and had long jet black hair pulled back. I was sixteen at the time. And ignorant. I had no idea what I was or why I needed blood to survive, it was in those days where I met that mysterious girl locked away in the tower. Singing a beautiful song. I let her out to sing for Joel on his birthday party, and she killed him. She killed them all, robbing them of their blood. I named her Diva, my twin sister. I shut my eyes and crumpled the photograph. That was a long time ago, and Diva was dead now. She couldn't hurt any more people. I turned the photograph over and saw that it had a date. 1883.

A date I would never forget. Putting the photograph in the pocket of my white frilly skirt, I saw a book, brown and old. In the front were the words Joel's Diary. I moved that aside and picked up what appeared to be a stone. It was red and felt smooth. Confused, I closed my eyes and brought it to my nose to sniff. My eyes shot open. It was Diva. I recognized the smell of her crystalyzed blood in my hands. This was a piece of her...how Joel got hold of it I didn't know. She was buried under the debris of the theater after it exploded, I remembered watching her lifeless statue-like face as we left. I put the crimson rock down on the nightstand and watched the scenery from the window, deep in thought. Diva still haunted my mind...even in death. It wasn't fair.

I caught sight of a woman coming out of Lights house with trashbags in hand. She was throwing away the garbage. Where was Light anyway? The guy hadn't come out of his house for the past two days, he was holed up in there all the time. Did he take studying so seriously. I groaned. I hadn't even studied myself. Who was I to talk...

The whole concept of studying made me tired anyway. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, wondering how I was going to do on the test. Maybe I could go over to his house and offer to study together? No way it would be weird. I barely knew Light, I was going to look like a total stalker. But then again, it was only studying, it wasn't like I was going to ask him out on a date. I contemplated it quietly. I could make a pie and take it over to his house. Yeah that seemed like a good idea. Getting up, I opened my door to climb down the stairs when a voice stopped me.

"Where is she?! Where is Saya, I know she is here, or else Kai wouldn't have canceled our dinner so easily." A woman's voice rang across the livingroom.

"Mao, she's in her room at the moment, she should be down shortly." I heard Julia say. So it was Mao, the overly obnoxious friend of Kai's.

"Well then i'm going up to see her." Although her voice was deeper, it still had that ringy shrill tone. I heard footsteps as she made her way up the steps.

I decided to just show myself and save her the trouble of coming up here. I stepped into view, away from the shadows. Mao, with both hands gripping the rails, looked up at me in surprise. She had the usual long brown hair and narrow brown eyes that looked feisty. But she was somehow different. Apart from looking older, she had on makeup and wore a very flashy green coat with a white chic bag with black bling. Her green heels looked like they costed more than Julia's house.

"Saya! Wow...you haven't aged a bit." She paused and stepped away. "No way so it's true, that's so freaky!"

"Hello, long time no see Mao." I greeted her with a small smile.

"Are you even real, holy crap you're immortal!" She exclaimed rather loudly.

"She's one hundred and seventy three, I thought we discussed this." Julia said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's freakier when you see it with your own two eyes, anyway, since Kai canceled our precious dinner, he has to make up for it with a barbecue on the beach, all of us will go, it will be like old times." Mao stated. She winked at me.

"Uugh...wait, that's actually a good idea." Kai muttered, scratching his hairy chin thoughtfully.

"Of course it is, and we can take those kids, it will be so fun." Mao stated while taking a seat on the sofa.

It did sound fun...and nostalgic. Having a barbecue at the beach together with Kai. It was just what I needed. I looked at Hagi and smiled at him. I couldn't wait.

...

Authors note: mst: thanks for reading, i do hope you like blood plus, its very interesting, i found it similar to theresia: dear emile only without the psychological drama and war, because of the strange relationship between saya and diva, and saya's amnesia :p and i agree with you on L, hes so adorable ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: L

I didn't get to see light around the next day after all. Mao had taken all of my time away, and so did the twins. Yet I wasn't mad they they had done so. I needed the distraction from my guilty thoughts of murder. Now we were at the beach, enjoying the sweet warmth of the sun and the cold wind hitting our faces. David was cooking the meat and sausages on the grill that he had hidden in his garage. The scent of cooking meat wafted in the air, making my mouth water, and I gripped the hem of my black school skirt in patience. My new uniform was mailed to me from the university called Toh-Oh, It looked nice, but I wished the skirt was just a little bit longer.

"Watch out!" Kai called out. I ducked as a bright beach ball flew over my head and onto Hagi's feet, who stared down at it blankly.

"Hey pass the ball will ya?" Kai hollered with outstretched hands. He was playing with the twins, and they both waited for Hagi to throw them the ball as well. I watched as my chevalier bent to take it in his hands. He held it, unsure of what to do.

I smiled at him. "You're supposed to throw it."

With little enthusiasm, he launched the ball into the air and Kai caught it easily. "Thanks dude." Kai said with a grin before turning to continue the game.

Hagi said nothing, and sat back down where he was, playing his cello in a melancholy tune. The song I was always fond of.

"So how do you like the city so far? It's very different from a quite Island like Okinawa." Julia said while holding her brim hat against the force of the wind. It was near the end of spring and the cold weather wasn't too far off.

"It's nice...but a bit noisy, I'm rather sensitive to it, Mao seems to have changed quite a bit, what does she do?" I asked curiously.

Mao whirled around from peering at the cooking food and eyed me with a smirk. "I actually became a journalist, I know, weird, but traveling with that photographer guy all those years ago brought out the writer in me." She flipped her long hair in a fabulous-like fashion.

"It's true, you have no idea how hard it was to keep her from writing about the red shield and your battle with the chiropterans." David stated while flipping a steak.

Mao pouted. "It would have been an amazing story you know, even if it sounds impossible to believe."

"Saya's identity is top secret, discussion closed." David muttered.

Mao rolled her eyes and sat down next to me, popping a potato chip into her mouth from the lone bag that sat on the picnic blanket on the sand. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. "I would rather just forget everything and live a normal happy life."

Julia stared at me sympathetically. "You can't just forget Saya, but you can come to terms with the past, let it go." She held on to my hand gently.

I opened my eyes to look into her eyes. I supposed she was right. No matter how hard I tried to forget...It wouldn't work. The memories would be there. I turned my head back to stare at the ocean and it's rushing waves. Right now, I had to focus on the present and leave the past behind. Easier said than done. I just wished the amnesia had wiped out every single memory that had death in it, but it didn't work that way. Things never seemed to work in my favor.

"Saya come play with us!" Demi yelled, blue eyes shining in amusement.

I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts instantly. "Oh no that's okay, you guys play I'm going to wait for the food."

She groaned along with Sayori in protest. "Aunt Saya eats too much!" She exclaimed.

My cheeks burned red from the comment. "Hey!" I yelled. Julia and Mao laughed. Jeez it wasn't like I was overweight or anything. And my constant hunger was from my lack of blood feeding. I wanted to be normal so I refused to take so much of it.

"I'll play with you guys later okay?" I offered with a sigh and got up, walking with my bare feet towards the shore, feeling the hot sand under the bright sun. Stepping into the water, I let the small waves hit my feet as I stared ahead into the vast open sea. Life was peaceful...nice with everything gone along with Diva, yet deep down I felt like there was something missing. I felt an empty void in my heart. I took a deep breath and let it go slowly. Maybe what I needed was to spend some time with myself doing outdoor and normal things like shopping.

I felt a hand slip on my shoulder and looked up to see Kai staring ahead next to me. His feet were soaking in the water too, only he wasn't barefoot like me. He wore some old leather sandals, the kind that made you look like a farm worker of some kind. "Kai..." I whispered in a low tone.

"I'm not sure whats going through your head right now, but I can tell you're mentally struggling with an issue." He said seriously. I looked down at the water quietly. Was I selfish for not letting my inner troubles out? He was my family after all, even if not by blood. He had a right to worry about me. As if reading my mind, he continued. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but remember the magic word dad used to say, nankuronaisa."

I smiled at the memory and whispered. "Live for today but look forward to tomorrow."

"In the end, everything will work out." Kai added with a gentle grin and he squeezed my shoulder. I felt tears about to flow from my eyes and I had to blink several times to keep myself together.

"Yeah..." I muttered with emotion. It was at that moment when the twins decided to rush towards the shore with the beach ball in hand and throw it at each other. Demi punched it a little too hard for Sayori to catch and the ball flew over her head and into the water. My eyes widened as she went to retrieve it. "Wait! Sayori no!" I yelled while stepping into the water.

Kai held his hand out to stop me. "Whoa hold on there, you'll get your uniform all wet, let me retrieve it." He stated as he sploshed around the water.

I watched in relief when he grabbed it and threw it back for Sayori to catch. "Go play with it away from the shore, you wont be able to get it back if it goes too far deep." I told them with a smile.

They returned it and ran past me to play in the sand. I turned to Kai as he walked out of the water. "Thanks." I said with a sigh. "Jeez it's so hard to take care of kids isn't it...I wonder how they would be like being raised by Diva."

Kai stood next to me now, and stared down at me with a serious expression. "The more you talk about Diva, the less chance you have of letting go."

I blinked and looked down to stare at my sand-covered feet as if they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world. "Y-yeah I know, I can't help it."

"Heyyy the food is ready! Hurry up or we're gonna eat it all!" Mao shouted with a wave.

"Coming!" I shouted back as Kai and I made our way back to the others. David had a pieces of meat, sausages, and cooked corn with chili sauce sprayed on them ready on plates for all to grub on. Hungry, I picked up a corn and put it on my plate. "Ouch, it's hot." I said with a grimace as I blew on my fingers.

"Careful." Julia warned as she blew on her own slab of juicy steak. She liked it rare, just like me only David made sure to make mine extra.

I turned to the twins and called out to them. "Hey you two, come eat!"

"Later please!" Sayori shouted. I contemplated whether or not to force them to dinner. I decided not to. They looked so happy playing, and this was supposed to be fun. They deserved some freedom of their own.

"Alright but I wont forget to remind you." I stated. Hagi stopped playing his tune and set the cello down, staring out into the vast open sea. Taking a full plate of meaty delicacies, I walked over to him and smiled as he looked up. "Don't you want to eat too?"

He shook his head, chocolate brown hair swaying with the movement. "No thank you Saya."

I blinked and set the tray down on his lap anyway. "But you never eat, just try some, the food is supposed to be for everyone."

He stared down at it quietly and picked at it with his good hand, the one that wasn't bandaged. I smiled in content. I was glad to see him trying at least. Making Hagi eat was like trying to make a child eat veggies, but it wasn't like he needed it. I just wanted him to feel like a human too.

A sudden thud sound echoed throughout the air as the beach ball the twins were playing with sailed over my head and over the railings above the stairs. I looked at Demi. She had hit the ball too hard yet again. Mao scolded her. "Again! Stop doing that you brats!"

They each stuck their tongues out at her. "You're not the boss of me evil lady!"

I could see Kai snicker and Mao puff her cheeks in frustration so I decided to step in. "Hey it's okay guys I'll go get it!"

My sand coated feet slammed against the pavement of the stairs as I rounded them, taking two steps at a time to be faster. Being barefoot out on the streets shouldn't be too bad, as long as I was careful not to step on any glass. I inwardly cursed as grains of sand stabbed the bottom flesh of my feet once I hit the cement. Cars drove buy and busy people in bathing suits were making their way down the steps. I had to remind Demi not to hit too hard when playing. She had diva's strength.

Sighing, I looked around to observe my surroundings. The ball was no where in sight, and there were too many people walking about to be out here barefoot looking for it. Just as I was about to give up, I spotted the familiar object lying on the other side of the street. I groaned. Now I was going to have to cross it. Not wanting to waste any more time than I already had, I sprinted quickly, keeping in mind the countdown to the stoplight. This was a city and I didn't want to get trampled over after all. Once I got to the other side, I picked the ball up and held it with relief. I didn't have to go empty handed after all. It would disappoint the twins to hear that I failed to retrieve it.

Turning around swiftly, something strange caught my eye and it made me stop dead in my tracks. A huge crowd of people were gathering in the middle of the street, staring at building. What was so facinating about it? The cars nearby weren't even honking for them to get out of the way because they too were gazing up at the building. Curiosity took over and I walked towards the crowd to join in. It wasn't the building they were gazing at, it was a huge screen that showed a man reading off a paper. There was other people in suits rushing about in the background as well holding papers as well. The man spoke. "I apologize for interupting this broadcast, but this message needs to be sent through interpool, uh, here it is."

The screen changed and a man with shoulder-length hair appeared on screen. He wore an expensive looking suit and the words Lind. L Taylor were written on a folded piece of manila paper for all the see on the desk he sat on. When he spoke, his voice was deep and even.

"This message is being sent in regards to the NPA and police stations around the world. I am Lind L. Taylor, otherwise known as L."

The people around me murmured amongst themselves. I didn't know who L was, but from the looks of it he seemed to be well known. He continued. "Kira, I will find you, the crimes you have committed are the worst in the history of man kind, I think I understand your motivation for killing these criminals, however...what you're doing is evil."

I blinked. This man, L, was reaching out to the guy that Kai was talking about. The one that was killing people by heart attacks. But how could that even be, Kira wasn't real. This was kind of funny. Was it a test to find out if Kira existed? Even so... the humor didn't last for long. Because after a long moment of waiting, the strangest thing happened. L's face contorted to that of surprise, then shock as he gasped and grabbed at his chest before collapsing face-first into the desk. He lay there...unconscious.

Everyone stared in shock, even me. What just...happened. did he really just die? A sudden beeb made me nearly jump out of my skin as the screen went black, then white. A giant gothic font L appeared on the screen. A strange sounding voice that was filled with panic spoke out. "I wanted to publicly broadcast this as a test...but I didn't think it would actually happen... I wouldn't have believed it If I hadn't seen it for myself. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person."

It took me a while to realize the voice sounded strange because it was synthetic. Whoever was speaking was not only hiding themselves but their voice as well. The voice continued, more calm and even now.

"Listen to me Kira, that man you saw on tv was an inmate scheduled to die on this very day, his arrest was held top secret so there was no way you could have known about him on tv or the internet, it wasn't me. But I assure you L is real I do exist...now...try to kill me!"

I flinched as the crowd went wild with crude comments.

"What's going on?"

"It's Kira vs L!"

"This is crazy, somebody stop this!"

"Do it Kira!"

The crowd was loud as the synthetic voice taunted the one they called Kira, I could even make out the arrogance in the voice as it continued.

"Whats the matter Kira can't you do it? Well it seems you can't kill me after all, so there are some people you can't kill, you've given me a useful hint. I will return the favor by telling you something you might find interesting. This broadcast was scheduled to be shown worldwide, starting with japan since that's where most of the murders took place. More to the point I decided to do it separately. this broadcast is only being shown in Japan, I now know where you are. The reason I chose Japan was because the police treated the first victim as an accident, but I know it was nothing more than an experiment. That particular news broadcast was only being shown in Japan so going from there I have been able to deduce this much. I have a pretty good Idea what your motivation might be, but Kira,I will put an end to you, I will find you. It wont be long before I am able to sentence you to death. Naturally I am curious to know as to how you are able to kill these people without being present, however that can wait. You can answer all my questions when I catch you. Lets meet again Kira."

The screen went blank and was left there staring at the screen blankly. This L person...just proved that there really was someone out their causing all these heart attacks. It sounded so ludicrous but it was real. It really happened. The people around me dispersed, Snapping me out of my trance and I made my way back to the beach. There was some battle between those two people...it reminded me of my own battle with Diva for some reason. The scene I had witnessed kept dancing around in my thoughts as I walked on down the concrete stairs to join the others.

...

Blood. There was so much blood. The crimson colored grass crunched beneath my bare feet as I ran past the carnage around me. The scent of death was heavy in the air. The sound of bullets echoed across the plain.

Slash.

Slash.

Slash.

People were dying, being cut down by a long sword. I could hear their screams, feel their fear, smell their blood. Bombs dropped, explosions threw my long black hair dancing in the cold wind. Pain shot through me.

Pop.

My vision went red.

Pop.

My back arched.

Pop.

I snarled and flew into a frenzy.

I was being shot at. These bullets in my skin sunk into me with such force that I stumbled around with the impact. Red eyes darted around, searching for the source. Three men in military uniforms. I dashed. I slashed. The sword cut his head in half. The stench of blood and absolute fear filled my nostrils, sending me deeper into my high. I sniffed. Following where the stench was coming from. A small girl. Big round eyes grew bigger at the sight of me. She was horrified, and she ran as I approached, with pale white skin that was drenched in blood. I ran after her, sword raised, teeth clenched in anger. Ignoring the howling monsters beside me, I slashed.

my eyes shot open. It was morning already...and I rose my hand slowly to stretch it out under the sun rays that penetrated the window. I had that dream again. About the war in Vietnam. I rolled over in a fetal position and buried my face into the white pillow I was occupying. David has said it wasn't my fault, that it was theirs for being desperate and waking me up ten years early from my sleep without knowing how I would react.

Pitiful. I was so out of control then. And knowing it wasn't entirely my fault didn't help in getting rid of the guilt I felt. Opening my chocolate brown eyes, I stared at the clock that stood next to my nightstand. 12:15. I had overslept again. did it even matter? I still felt sleepy, five minutes of extra sleep wouldn't hurt as long as I didn't recall the dream again. "It's not like I have anything important to do..." I muttered. Important...I sat up so quickly I got a whiplash. Wincing in pain, I tumbled around in my sheets, searching for the uniform I had on the day of the barbecue. . Today was the first day of school. How could I forget? And in a few more days I had the exams to take. I groaned. I didn't even study at all, how on earth was I going to pass it...or maybe. Cheating? It was my only option if I was sneaky enough.

"Oh well." I muttered to myself while putting on my shoes and rushing down the stairs of Julias house. I had told them about what I had seen about L and Kira. Kai was grinning in victory, saying I told you so, and everyone else was just as shocked as I was. It was an interesting fact for sure but a scary one. Who on earth had the power to kill people with heart attacks anyway. Kira was the hot topic around here now, it was all we ever talked about.

Julia and David were the only one's up when I entered the kitchen. Mao, Kai, and Hagi were the only one's missing. "Where's Kai?" I asked, grabbing a toast from the table and taking a bite out of it.

"Kai and Mao left to take the twins out to the park, Hagi disappeared mysteriously like he always does." Julia responded while reading a paper attached to a clipboard.

"Oh, well I'm off, I'm late for school!" I yelled as I skipped over to the door.

"Good luck!" David called out. I ran with the toast in my mouth. I didn't even get to have a drink of juice or milk. I was going to have to get one from the vending machines.

My heart skipped a beat when I rounded a corner and nearly collided with someone's back. My hands reached out to steady myself and block the impact, making the other person stumble on his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" I shouted apologetically. The person turned and blinked at me. It was Light.

"It's alright, going to school?" He asked while readjusting his uniform.

"Yeah...actually I'm a little late...that's why I was running, wow I never learn do I." I said with shy smile. Then it dawned on me. "Oh...hey are you late too?"

He shook his head and we started walking at a steady pace. "My class starts in ten more minutes, I have been in To-oh for a few months now, so my schedule is different than yours since you're in a different program, I'm a regular student."

"I see." I muttered thoughtfully. I haven't seen or heard from Light in a while, so I said what came naturally. "Have you heard about Kira?" I mentally kicked myself. Of course he has...he was everywhere.

"Yeah...not that interested in the guy." He murmured lowly with a passive face. I could tell he didn't want to talk about the subject so I changed it.

"Where have you been all this time? I haven't heard from you in a while, have you been studying all week?"

He said nothing, instead, he turned sharply to me and slid my long bang behind my ear. I was taken aback by the action and stared at him in confusion. Did he really just do that? "Say, do you have a cellphone?" He asked.

I blinked. The question was so sudden, and he was ignoring my own. Light was a strange guy..."No why?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh...I just wanted to exchange numbers, I wanted to ask you out." He said it so casually as if the request was as common as asking to be friends.

I was suddenly stunned. out? Did he mean like...a date? I felt so shy and tongue tied all of a sudden, my stomach was flipped over in knots. This was the first time a boy ever asked me out, and I had no idea how to react. "Uuuum, w-what do you mean?" I stammered with a slight blush.

"I mean like, a friendly date to get to know each other better as friends, you are my neighbor after all." He said with a smile.

I sighed. So that's what he meant. He wanted to simply hang out, I could deal with that. My first friend in Tokyo. "Yeah sure...um where do you want to go?"

"I'll see where we can go and have fun, we can meet in the bus stop near our houses, sorry I don't have a car so we'll have to use public transportation...if you're okay with that?"

I nodded. "Yeah no problem, what day do you want to go?"

"How about tomorrow?" He offered.

I thought about is as we walked over the very same railroad tracks as last time. "Yeah I can be free tomorrow." I stated finally.

He smiled, well it was more like a smirk. Light really was strange...it was like he had more going on underneath the everyday school student look. We walked the rest of the way to school in small talk. Apparently Lights dad was a police officer. He had asked me about mine and I had to blink several times to swallow the lump in my throat.

"My father died a long time ago." I merely stated.

He gave me a quick and regretful glance. "I'm sorry." He said.

I shook my head and smiled at him him. "It's fine, you didn't know, it was a long time ago and I have moved on."

"Well that's good." He assured me. We crossed the street to the familiar buildings we had visited to sign up for our things. Even though I had been to schools before, I felt a bit nervous. This was different because it was college.

"By the way, what time do you want to meet at the bus stop?" I asked.

"Hmm how about at ten in the morning? That way we can spend more time together." He offered with a sly smile.

I nodded in agreement. It sounded fair enough. Although it was friendly, it was still a date. I couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of going out with a boy. My friend from back in Okinawa would have said she was envious.

"Sounds good to me." I replied. The only problem was that I wasn't going to get to oversleep. No matter, being out and active was more important. I didn't want to drown in my depression alone in my room.

we parted ways in the hallway, each heading to our own destination. I smiled as I watched his retreating form. It's been barely two weeks since I have been here and I already had a date. I walked towards my room number, smiling like a fool the whole way.

...

Authors note: Hmm I don't really have anything to say sooo review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Disrupt

I was late...I had promised myself I wouldn't sleep in and I did. Dammit...why was I having such a hard time waking up early? All kinds of negative thoughts filled my head as I rushed to the bus stop. What if Light got tired of waiting and wasn't there anymore? That was the worst case scenario...but it was only twenty minutes late. Surely he would be patient...I only hoped so.

Since it was a casual date, I decided to wear only a smooth brown short jacket with a white top under and a frilly white skirt with brown boots. I expected Light to pay to wherever we were going, but I decided to bring money in an equally brown bag just in case. I didn't want to look like a total freeloader either.

I stopped to take a breath when I got to the end of the ally and walked into the street. I had forgotten where the bus stop was...I inwardly cursed myself for not asking earlier. Now I was going to be triple late if I took the wrong side. Shrugging in defeat, I decided to go right. I only hoped it was the right way to the bus stop...

I passed my several people and looked around. There were glass panes featuring models advertising tokyo style clothing and such...but no bus stop. Unless...

It kind of looked like a bus stop...but the way the seats looked like...it was very modern. Things really have changed while I was comatose. I spotted a boy with familiar brown hair and a white jacket standing by them with hands in his pockets. I wasn't about to call his name out just in case it wasn't him, so I walked over to him personally. If it wasn't Light I was just going to wait a little bit, hoping he would come.

Once I got closer, he turned slightly and I recognized him. It was Light.

"Light! Sorry I'm late!" I called out as I moved to stand beside him. His gaze swept across the street and landed on me. He seemed very relaxed and patient, not like a frustrated boy waiting for years for someone to arrive.

"It's fine, no worries, I was kinda late too anyway." He stated simply. I wasn't sure if it was true or if he was making it up to make me feel better...but I took his word for it. "Anyway...since you're new here, I thought you might want to visit spaceland, have you ever been to it?"

I shook my head. "No I actually have never heard of it."

He smiled brightly and took my hand in his. "Then it will be fun, the bus will be here shortly." He said while taking a quick glance around.

I looked down at the floor awkwardly. "Y-yeah..." And gave him a shy smile of my own.

We didn't have to wait for long, the bus came five minutes later and Light let me on first, paying the fare for both of us. He kept glancing around...what was he looking for? I didn't question him about it...maybe he was nervous about being spotted by classmates while dating? I knew I was that way, it only made sense. We sat on the far back so we could talk easier and I watched the scenery out the window as the bus started moving.

"What is spaceland? I mean like, is it an amusement park or something like that?" I asked curiously, glancing up at him.

"Yeah its an entertainment park, its kinda like a carnival." He stated.

I nodded. Like a carnival...I loved things like that. I was already getting excited. I rested my head on the windowsill and peered out at the police cars patrolling the busy streets. That's right...the police were looking for that serial killer. It was kind of eerie.

"I feel like I haven't been in a city for so long." I muttered under my breath.

"It is kind of different compared to the place you are used to." Light replied with a calm gaze. He listed the sleeve of his jacket to look at his watch, his expression serious. Was he worried about the time? Maybe I should have told him I didn't mind getting back home late...Hagi would get worried of course...but I made It clear to him I was going to be out with a friend. So he didn't follow like he usually did.

A minute passed until the bus made a stop to pick other people up. One in particular caught my eye. A ragged looking man with a bottle of beer made his way in, bloodshot eyes darting around. He looked like a dirty drunk, and I felt a feeling of foreboding doom in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure why...I just did. I watched carefully as he stood at the center as the bus moved again. He looked so out of place,why wasn't he taking a seat? There were so many empty spaces available. I flinched in shock when he pulled out a gun and aimed it at several people, my heart stopping for a second.

"Alright! Listen up! everybody get down and don't make a single move! Or else I will put a bullet in your head!" He shouted with a raspy voice.

Several people screamed and ducked. Light put his arm around me and held me down as well, shielding me with his body. There was a highjacking at a time like this, why did it have to be now? "Just stay down, don't worry it will be alright." Light whispered by my ear while glaring at the man.

The foul gunman walked over to the bus driver and pointed the gun to his head. "Call the spaceland supervisors and tell them that this bus is on its way over there, I want all of the money to be handed over! Got that? The bus isn't stopping until we get there!"

The bus driver took the phone and dialed, hand shaking with the action. He was terrified and when he spoke, his words came out in a stuttering mess. "T-this is the spaceland bus transportation! The-the bus is getting highjacked! H-he has a gun to my head!"

The gunman ripped the phone off oh his hand and rose it up to his ear. "You heard him, I hear one peep from a police siren and all these hostages are dead ya hear!" He hung up and threw the phone on the floor, slamming his foot down hard to break it into pieces.

Many people cowered as the man ranted on and demanded everyone's phones. I was scared...what if the crazy man shot someone? What should I do? My thoughts swirled and were out of control. What should I do in this kind of situation? Light brushed the back of my hand lightly with his own to get me to open my eyes and held up a piece of paper for me to see. It read 'stay still, as soon as he turns around I will sneak up behind him and take the gun away'

was he serious? That was so risky...I looked back in surprise when the man behind us leaned closer and whispered. "Don't be stupid, that's risky, this man has done this before and there is no knowing how he will react if you fail, I have a gun, I can handle this situation."

His blue intelligent eyes looked serious as he spoke those words. "I can't trust you...how do I know you're not with him?" Light whispered back.

I blinked in confusion and glanced at him. "What?"

Light turned to me. "I've read about this in books, one highjacker come's in pretending he's alone, if things don't go as planned he has his undercover guy who pretends to be one of the hostages to help him."

The man behind us and I stayed silent. He had to be kidding...now I was suspicious of everyone...

He grunted and frowned. He seemed to be having a mental battle with himself as he reached down for his coat pockets, taking out his wallet and opening it. He handed it to Light. "It can't be helped, here, this should prove I am not lying."

We both stared down at the ID card that was on the black leather wallet. Reye Penber was the man's name, and it said FBI. So he was from the FBI? What was someone like him doing here of all places? I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts. Well he was human, no matter the profession, it wasn't unusual to be out having fun or simply out. Light whispered his name and gave the smallest of smiles, handing the man his wallet back.

"Okay I trust you, what do you think we should do?" Light stated calmly. He was too calm...didn't he realize the situation we were in?!

"For now, we wait, this bus has to stop sometime, and when it does I'll handle it from there." The man whispered back, leaning against the seat to muffle his voice.

Light nodded and folded the note he had written to me, reaching down his pocket to put it away. I watched as he took his hand out and a piece of paper came flying out, landing on the floor. I gasped, stomach turning into knots of dread. "Light..." I whispered frantically.

He cursed and bent to get it. If the gunman saw that paper and read it, he would know what Light was planning!

"Hey you! Back there! Are you passing notes?! Smartass!" The gunman growled as he stomped over to us and snatched the paper away, opening it. I gripped Light's arm quickly. It was over...he was going to know.

The gunman stared at the paper and snorted. "Plans for a date? Stupid kid..." He threw the paper at Light's face and turned around to continue harassing the people in the front row. So it wasn't that same paper...we were saved. I gave a sigh of relief...then stopped mid breath the bus drove under a bridge. The lights above that surrounded the darkness casted a strange shadow that loomed over the train. The gunman froze, and turned around swiftly, pointing the gun in the back.

"Hey! You back there! What the hell are you! how did you get there!" His hands shook and his eyes were wide with confusion and fear. I had to turn to see what he was looking at and froze. I wasn't sure if it was real or fake, it was the ugliest thing I had ever seen. It looked like something out of a horror movie. And the thing moved, it actually stepped up and rose its long bony fingers to point at the gunman. It's smile was wide, showing shard pointy teeth and red lips resembling that of a clowns. It's big red eyes shone brightly. "Huh? You can see me right now?." It laughed. "I see, so that piece of paper that light dropped was ripped off from the notebook, that's so smart!" He came up closer to the gunman, dark bony legs moving in a steady movement.

The gunman screamed, yelling at the top of his lungs for the thing to get away. He shot several bullets at it, making everyone scream and duck. I yelped as Light held me down again. The bullets went through the thing and shattered the window behind it. It laughed. "Sorry pal, bullets can't hurt me."

"Ahhhh! Stop the bus! Get me off right now!" He screamed in terror.

The bus screeched as it halted and many people got off, screaming in panic. So did the gunman. He banged on the walls until they opened and scrambled off, falling to his knees out in the street in his panic. Everyone gasped and some yelled as the sound of crushing bones and screeching tires echoed throughout the air. A car had hit him and he lay in a pool of his own blood, motionless, mouth agape as if he were about to let out a last scream before his death. Everyone was staring at him in shock...Light and Reye were fixated on the limp body that lay on the street, the accident was causing an uproar...but I wasn't staring at him. I was busy staring at the thing standing behind Light. It was grinning and laughing...I held up my hands to cover my mouth and stepped away from it. Couldn't anyone else see it? It was right there and no one was batting an eye at the seven foot tall thing.

It's huge red eyes noticed me and it held my gaze. I lost it. Pointing at it, I let out the girliest scream I could muster and shoved everyone away, stepping out the bus doors and running away, ignoring the people gathered around the dead body that lay on the floor.

"Saya!" Light's screams faded with the police sirens that filled the air. I didn't stop, not even when so many people were giving me strange stares. I ran all the way home without a second glance back.

...

I didn't know how long I was holed up in my room under my sheets. When I came home a few hours earlier Julia and the others wanted to press what had happened, Kai had told them to let me be, sensing the date had gone wrong. I sighed. I simply said there was an accident and the date was called off...but I couldn't tell them I was freaked out because of what I had seen. I didn't really know what it was...it looked like some sort of monster, worse than a chiropteran...and it was totally talking. The gunman had seen it too, but why wasn't anyone else seeing it? No one else was screaming at the sight of it...it was like it was invisible or something.

Or maybe I was just going crazy...

I rolled around in my sheets and stared out the window to Light's house. It was night already and I could see the light's were on in his room, or what I assumed to be his room. Was he mad that I had run away from our date? I felt so guilty...I left him hanging there by himself after a thing like that happened. If he was mad then I deserved it...

I bit my lip. "I should apologize to him."

"It will be alright." Hagi whispered from his seat by my bed. He was playing the Violin in an attempt to make me relax. Although I loved to hear the tune, I couldn't find myself to enjoy it. I was too busy fretting over what happened and running out on Light. I felt like such a terrible person. I squeezed my eye's shut and pulled the covers up over my nose. I felt like such crap...

The ringing of the doorbell made my eyes shoot open. Someone was at the door? Hagi stopped playing the violin and I sat up to listen. Someone opened the door and the other person spoke. The voice was too muffled to hear who it was.

After a while of hearing muffled voices, I heard footsteps approaching and Julia came into the room, clad in a white nightgown. "Saya, there is a boy here to see you." She said and winked at me.

I slid the sheets off my legs and stood up, not bothering to find my shoes. "Oh okay, thanks." I said uneasily. Could it be Light? It had to, I didn't know any other boys around here. I gulped and smoothed out my skirt before heading downstairs quietly, telling Hagi that I would be back. I was right, it was Light standing by the doorway. He didn't seem mad...he looked very calm and smiled sincerely once I made my way down.

I looked down at the floor and bit my lip. "About earlier...I'm sorry..." I muttered in shame.

He blinked several times and looked around. The twins were already in bed but Kai and David were on the sofa watching T.V, and Kai's stare didn't look very welcome. "It's alright." Light said. "I was hoping we could talk more privately in my room."

My eyes rose to meet his. "I suppose I can." Turning to Julia, I waved. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" I stated as I followed Light out the door.

"Be careful." Julia suggested as she lingered by the door, watching us walk off towards the other end of the street. I shivered against the cold night air. What did Light want to talk about in private? In his house nevertheless. He didn't say anything as we walked the street. He was quiet and a thoughtful frown showed on his face. He had a lot on his mind and it was making me anxious.

We got to the front of his house within minutes and he opened the door, letting me step inside first. His house was big but simple, with plain furniture and a warm atmosphere. I could see a girl with brown hair and equally brown eyes peering down from the top of the stairs. "Light! Who's that?! Is it your girlfriend?" She teased. She couldn't be older than fifteen, she reminded me of Riku.

Light sighed as he led me up the stairs. "It's a friend from school, go back to your room, you should be studying."

She pouted and rose her chin dramatically. "Whatever, nice to meet you Light's girlfriend!" She yelled after entering a room and shutting the door.

Light gave a small groan. "I'm sorry, that's my little sister Sayu."

My hand rose to my mouth to muffle a laugh. "That's okay."

Light's door room was to the left of the hallway and he opened it, eyes fixated on me in a silent message to go in first. I stepped in and was taken aback when Light shut the door behind us and pressed his hand against my mouth, holding me tight against him.

"Calm down." He stated calmly against my ear when I struggled against his grasp. I looked around wildly, confused out of my mind. Then I saw it. The thing that I had seen in the bus was laying down on a bed, eating a bright red apple.

It laughed. "Yeah that's the one, she was looking and screaming right at me, she can see me."

I panicked then. Breathing quickly and grasping Light's arm to let go. "Stop it!" He stated behind me. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just need to know if you can see it, that death god that's right there, you saw him on the bus didn't you, that's why you ran away screaming."

I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded. "Okay, I'm going to let go now, but you have to promise you won't scream, understand?" He said rather smoothly.

I nodded.

"Are you going to scream?"

I shook my head for no.

He released me and I fell forward, gripping the hem of my skirt in fear, staring at the tall ugly thing that lay on the bed. "W..What is that thing?" I demanded.

"I know he looks creepy, but Ryuk is harmless, he's a death god." Light stated as he stepped around me to help me up.

I took his outstretched hand shakily and leaned on him for a while, studying the death god. Did such thing's even exist? Shinigami? This all felt so unreal.

"Why is a thing like that here?" I asked. Light had called it Ryuk, so that must have been it's looked like a gothic version of a Chiropteran really. With long spiky hair that stood up and black tight clothing that stuck to his skin like glue, he even had metal staples sticking in a round arc under his chest, as if to pull up the leather that hugged his body. The look was great for a halloween costume.

"It's a long story..but here's the thing." Light led me around the room and had me sit on a rolling chair that stood by a desk. He sat on the bed next to ryuk, facing me. "Nobody can see him, I'm not even sure how you can see him, I need you to keep his existence a secret, just think, who would believe you anyway if you said there was a death god around? They would think you are crazy right?"

I understood what he meant, but what I didn't understand was how only we could see him, and what a thing like him was even here. "But...I don't understand, why is he with you?" I asked with a frown. My lips were slightly trembling and my heart beat was still a little too fast, but I was calming down bit by bit.

Light blinked, and looked down deep in thought. "I don't really know, I just found out I could see Ryuk and he told me what he was, I know it sounds crazy and all, but...to see him you have to...I don't understand..." He was struggling to explain, and he was having trouble being coherent. He was making me even more puzzled.

"You know she can see me because she somehow had contact with the notebook, any human who has touched the notebook can see and hear me, it's part of the rules." Ryuk stated after a creepy laugh.

I didn't understand what he was talking about, but it seemed that Light did, because suddenly his head snapped back towards the death god with an angry expression. "And you wait till now to tell me that important detail?! Damn you Ryuk! I've been carrying the damn notebook with me all over the place!"

I flinched at his sudden outburst. I didn't know Light could have this kind of temper. Ryuk stared at the brunette with wide eyes. "Hey! That's your fault! You're the one that keeps telling me not to talk to you in public and such, I'm just doing what you said, besides it was you who bumped into her on your way home that night, she did pick up your books you know, she probably touched the notebook in doing so." He gave a hysterical laugh.

I rested my arms on the seat I sat on nervously and stared at the two in confusion and slight fear. I wanted to get out of here. "Um...what notebook?" I asked nervously.

Light's attention turned back to me and he sighed heavily. "What am I going to do now...this changes everything."

Ryuk laughed. "You know what's interesting? She has no life span."

Light frowned. "What do you mean she has no life span?"

Ryuk shrugged. "I dunno, this has never happened to me before, I've never seen a human without a life span so it's bothering me."

"Honestly Ryuk, maybe you're going blind, you should really get those eyes of yours get checked out." Light said sarcastically.

I got up from the chair so swiftly I almost lost my balance in the process. "I'm leaving." I muttered, heading towards the door. I had no idea what the hell they were talking about and I wasn't going to break my head trying to figure it out.

Light sprinted up and blocked my path. "Wait." He said with a serious expression.

"Get out of my way!" I exclaimed with a defensive gesture.

Ryuk sneaked up behind me and laughed again, making me gasp and back away towards the window, pressing my back against it. "S-stay away from me!" I muttered, seemingly distressed.

"Whoa there, I'm not going to do anything to you." Ryuk breathed out as he stepped back to give me distance.

"I want to leave." I was insistent. Light couldn't keep me here against my will.

"Hold on just calm down, I want to know that you wont tell anybody about Ryuk, you see, if you reveal him he can die, it's complicated...he came from another world obviously so he can't be seen here, and if it so happens that you tell other people about him then the consequences are bad, he came here for a mission, a mission to see the world we live in and observe so he can change his world back home, I hear it's very dull and it's rotting away, he simply want's to be a good guy." Light said it all so fast it was difficult for me to comprehend.

Ryuk cocked his head to the side and didn't laugh for once. He stayed silent.

"I...guess I understand, but why is he with you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Because I can see him, he came to me for help so you promise me you wont tell anyone about Ryuk?"

"Yeah...I promise." I muttered lowly. I didn't know why Light wanted so badly for me to keep my mouth shut about this. It wasn't like I was really going to tell anybody. Who would believe that the grim reaper existed? But then again...who would believe that something like me would exist? We weren't really that different.

"Alright..." Light whispered. He seemed uncertain, but he took my word for it.

"Can I leave now?" I pleaded. I didn't want to be here any longer, This was a bit much to take in all at once. The thing I saw on the bus turned out to be real, and a death god, and living here with Light. It sounded crazy.

"Yeah of course, I'll see you in school." He said as he opened the door. "Let me walk you out the door."

I felt like Light was hiding something from me. He wasn't telling me everything he knew and I felt like he was lying about Ryuk. Still...he was my friend. He had his own reasons not to tell me certain things and perhaps I shouldn't be nosy. When I had to leave Okinawa to kill Diva and destroy all chiropterans, everyone was always in my business. Except my friend. She defended me and told everyone to back off, that I knew what I was doing and I had a right to secrecy. It was only fair that I trusted Light like she trusted me.

I stopped when a woman with short brown hair nearly collided with me on the way out. She blinked and eyed me over as if observing me under a magnifying glass. "Oh, are you Light's friend?." She asked in surprise.

I looked over at Ryuk from the corner of my eye. She couldn't see him, but it still felt weird to see him there while nobody else couldn't. "Y-yeah...I'm the neighbor across the street actually, I go to the same school as him."

"She beamed a bright smile. "From Toh-oh? Nice! Light never brings home any girlfriends, this is a first!"

Light sighed. "Not you too mom...I was just showing Saya out the door, she's leaving, goodbye." He took my shoulders and pushed me through the doorway, ignoring his mother's protests. I couldn't stop thinking about what I heard as I made my way down the stairs. There was a shinigami in Light's house and nobody had a single clue he was there. This all seemed so crazy. But then it was also crazy that Light had a vampire for a friend, and he had no clue. I suddenly felt guilty. He was sharing all these secrets with me while I kept quiet about mine...He was friends with a monster who killed her own sister. I shook my head to clear my thought's. Nobody told him he had to tell me, he only did it because I had seen Ryuk in the bus stop. Once we were out, I lingered by the doorstep, feeling the icy cold wind blow against my face, sending the long strands of my bangs into a dance.

"Are you alright?" Light's voice held sincerity, but I wasn't too sure.

I turned and smiled at him. "There are things about each other that are better left unsaid, I understand and I respect your need for being secretive, I have a few skeletons in my closet as well."

He blinked, staying silent for a while. His gaze, once full of an easygoing personality, turned soulful. He smiled and leaned back, resting his shoulder on the door frame and crossing his arms.

"You're right about that, you took the news about Ryuk pretty smoothly, When I first met Ryuk I thought that maybe I was crazy." He commented.

I knew that he was only disclosing to make me feel better, whether it was true or not. I nodded. "He looks harmless...but still, I don't know if you can trust a thing like that."

"He's harmless, and he likes humans, I promise you he won't do anything bad, who knows? Maybe we can both help with with his mission." He winked at me.

I looked down and huffed. "I trust you, after all we're friends right? You don't have to be so rough with me, you scared me half to death."

He nodded and stretched out his hand for me to shake. I took it and we held hands for a good two minutes. "Of course, and sorry, I didn't know how to approach the situation." He spoke out slowly with a narrowed gaze.

"Well I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow hopefully!" I said with a bright tone as I let go of his hand and sprinted away from his house, stopping as a single thought formed in my mind. If nobody could see Ryuk...why did the gunman see him? I shrugged and continued speed walking. Maybe only certain people could see him, Light and I proved that. He waved goodbye as I made my way back home in the stillness of the night.

...

There was going to be hell to pay, Ryuk knew. In his short time following the arrogant human he knew that Light was the master of lies and deceit, even if Light himself didn't know it. That poor girl was walking into a death trap, thinking Light was really what he was. It was hilarious, watching it all play out, but he was uncertain how angry Light was that she knew about him, even without knowing about the notebook directly, she knew about HIM, and Light already considered her a threat. And it was all Ryuk's fault. It was so unfair, it wasn't his fault that Light hated to talk in public. Ryuk was just following Light's pleads for solitary silence. He could already tell the violent outburst that would follow because he could hear the heavy breathing from outside the door as Light made his way towards the room. Said human opened the door. Ryuk gulped. Light shut it hard behind him.

"Damn it!" Light threw the rolling chair across the room in a frenzy. "This is all your fault! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" He sat on his bed heavily with a scowl. "She knows about you, I have to kill her somehow but that's too risky, L will investigate the last people she was with before her death, If only I hadn't used her to kill that FBI detective."

Ryuk tensed, eyes wide and shoulders pulled up defensively. Light was scary when he was angry. "But she promised she wouldn't tell anyone."

Light scoffed at the comment. "I can't just have her keep her mouth shut forever, I'll have to think of something..."

He sat down heavily on his bed and thought about the possibilities. "It's not like I can tell her I'm Kira and expect her to understand, If I'm going to kill her, I'm going to have to do it in some way that wont seem like a Kira incident."

"In other words it can't be a heart attack." Ryuk chuckled. As much as Light thought he was some rightous god, he was really just a murderer.

Light smiled. "I will use the rules of the death note to my advantage."

Ryuk knew he was going to say that. but how was he going to kill someone with no life span? He didn't know why he couldn't see it, it was new, and so bothersome. Anyway, it would be fun to see how it would all play out. That he was sure of.

...

Authors note: Mst: thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Testing

I was feeling a lot better the next couple of days as I stood on my feet staring up at the sky. I was glad that everything with Light had been sorted out through talking last night even though It wasn't about me running out on our date. I was just relieved he wasn't so mad about it. And it turned out that the scary thing in the bus was only ryuk...who wasn't evil at all and a friend of Lights. It was still strange knowing something like him existed, but I had to keep my wits about me. I couldn't just go on ranting about him like Light had said. It felt so surreal.

A knife nearly cut my cheek as it flew past my face and my attention was immediately brought back to reality. I flinched and took a defensive stance against my attacker. Hagi stood across from me with a stoic expression, waiting for me to make my next move. I rose my sword up, the sword that I used to kill so many chiropterans in the past, and rushed at him with a shout. He dodged my stab as I thrusted my blade forward. He leaped into the air with abnormal speed and landed behind me, making me twist my body quickly and blocking his own thrust with my blade. I leaped back, panting and relaxing my body. The raven black hair that clung to my face was now loosely flying in the wind as I smiled at the brunette in front of me.

"I think that's enough Hagi, we can continue tomorrow." I said loudly.

He nodded. He wasn't about to question my sudden need for rest.

I put my sword away calmly into the empty space that was embedded in Hagi's cello case. The day was bright, I was going to go out for ice cream. It was perfect.

"Well looks like I still got the moves, I haven't forgotten my swordsmanship, how about we celebrate with icecream Hagi?" I offered with a happy smile.

Hagi bowed slightly in a butler-like fashion. "If that is what you wish."

I nodded eagerly. It was definitely what I wished. But I wanted to invite Light. I haven't seen him for a whole week ever since that day. I didn't see him in school either because they cancelled classes and the exams to give students more time to study. It was a thoughtful act but I never did get to studying. I inwardly sighed. I should just ask Light for help, he seemed like the study type.

"Lets go to a friends house first, I want to introduce you to him." I mentioned as we made our way from the backyard and into the house. Hagi only nodded. I knew that Hagi wasn't much of a talker, so he would be painfully silent all day. Hopefully it didn't make Light feel awkward, it was just a matter of getting used to someone like Hagi.

The twins nearly knocked me over as I strode in. They jumped to hug me cheerfully.

"Aunt saya!" Sayori shouted with a huge smile.

"Come eat with us!" Demi yelled over Sayori, earning a pout from her twin sister.

I gave a guilty smile of my own. "Sorry, I'm going out with Hagi for today, I would bring you two but its private, I promise I will bring you two a treat on my way back okay?" I said with a convincing tone.

"aweeee fiiine." They said with an unhappy pout.

"Don't awe me I promise I will make it up to you two later!" I said cheerfully, kissing them both on the cheek before taking off and waving at Julia.

The air was filled with the loud noises of busy streets as always as I made my way to Light's house with Hagi tailing behind me. Light hardly ever went out, so it would be a good idea to take him out for a while. It would be a normal day, unlike last time.

"You think he will say yes?" I asked Hagi, raven black locks flowing freely in the wind.

"I don't know." He merely replied.

I smiled and knocked on the wooden modern door once we stood directly in front of his home. I didn't know why but I was feeling a bit nervous, maybe because I knew Ryuk would be present...and Hagi couldn't see him...

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door opened and a woman with short brown hair and a plain face appeared. Her small beady eyes lit up at the sight of me.

"H-hi...Is Light home? I would really like to talk to him and hang out." I muttered in a giddy voice. I mentally kicked myself. It was sounding like I had a crush on her son or something...and I so didn't.

"He's upstairs studying, but he can use a break, want to come in?" She offered with a welcoming grin.

I lit up like a candle. "Sure, thanks!" My brown eyes locked on Hagi. "Wait here I will be back soon!"

He gave me the smallest of nods and stood on the porch in complete silence, dark eyes staring off into the sky as if deeply in thought. It was just like him.

The woman left the door a bit open courtesy of Hagi and pointed upstairs. "I'm sure you remember where his room is?" It sounded more like a question than a suggestion but I understood anyway and nodded.

"Yes thank you." I stated.

Would you like a drink or some food?" She offered as I walked up the steps uneasily. Was it alright to just pop in like this? Light didn't seem the type to be so social, but still...If I thought about it too much I would only make myself feel more nervous. It wasn't like I was going to take him out on a date or anything. Hagi was here too.

Clearing my throat slightly, I kindly refused her offer, saying a quick and rushed 'thank you', then kicking myself again for being too polite. I was sure I said more thank you's than the stacked hours Light spent holed up in his room. Okay a bit of an exaggeration but almost true.

I made my way upstairs as quickly as possible. I didn't know why...but somehow being in Light's house made me nervous. The floor under my feet creaked lowly as I walked to the familiar door that I was in a few days ago. My knuckles throbbed with the knocks that I gave against it. It wasn't long before the door opened and Light's familiar face came into view.

His round brown eyes studied me with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I found the question to be odd since I had been here before, but maybe my visit was just inconvenient for today. "Are you busy?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm studying for the upcoming exams, so I can't go out for today or the next day, my hands are kinda tied, were you wanting to hang out?"

"Yeah I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for icecream or something." I stated with a small laugh.

He smirked and rolled his shoulders. "Perhaps another time, you should study for the exams too." he suggested calmly. He leaned against the door frame, earning me a clear view of his room. It was a bit dark but I could see Ryuk doing handstands and twisting his body awkwardly on the floor, red eyes huge with what seemed like pain. What was wrong with him?

"Hi ryu-" I was cut off by Light's sudden grip on my shoulders just as I was about to call out to the shinigami.

His eyes held mine as he spoke in a reserved tone. "I really can't go out right now, but I promise I will make it up to you when the exams are over, alright?"

I stared at him for a while as the words I had spoken to the twins moments before I got here were thrown back at me. "A-alright..." I muttered, my voice holding a hint of disappointment.

I ended up leaving his house and going with Hagi and Hagi alone.

...

"Don't worry Saya, I'm sure you will do just fine."

Kai was smoothing out my collar and bow with fast and skilled fingers, beady eyes staring down at me with a huge smile. He had come with Julia in Davids car to give me a ride to school for the exams, and I was nervous. I had only studied a bit with Hagi's help but even so, I wasn't confident. I wasn't smart like other people. I looked down after feeling a faint tugging on the hem of my skirt. The twins were both encouraging me too.

I ruffled their heads playfully. "I know I know...I have to try my best." I said cheerfully.

"And get into a good school right?" Sayori squealed with excitement. I didn't answer that. Deep down I knew that couldn't come true. In a few more years I was going into my upcoming sleep again...it was always like that and it always will.

"Do your best little sister." Kai stated again.

"Yeah...thanks." I muttered, watching as he took both of the twin's hands, leading them down the concrete way into Davids car. I could hear their protests under the heavy sounds of people making their way into the testing site building. I sighed under my breath and tried to center myself. This was it. The heavy feeling in my heart was getting worse. Was this what extreme nervousness felt like?

Anyhow, I made like a sheep and followed the rest of the students walking into the building, feeling the air conditioning breeze against my face. I spotted Light right away, I knew it was him because oh his reserved posture and light brown hair. Light was kind of handsome but there was a strange aura about him too. Although I wanted to sit next to him, I couldn't. These seats were assigned to us individually and I had to find my number. I would have to talk to him after tyhe exams were over. Everyone was already taking their seats. Shrugging, I walked around the back row, searching for the six section. 163, that was my number.

The sound of my footsteps echoed across the huge room. There were many people scattered about, but it was dead quiet. It made me feel even more uneasy about the test. I could see the instructors handing out papers to other instructors as I glided across the seats. It kind of reminded me of a movie theater.

I stopped, hand gripping the paper with my number on it. I had found it. The odd thing was...the guy sitting next to me. Messy black hair and pale white skin weren't what stood out. It was his clothes. he wore casual blue jeans and a plain white long sleeved shirt. Who would wear that to a formal event like this? And the way he was sitting...he was crouched with his knees pulled up to his chest, dirty sneakers graced the seat in a child-like fashion. I gulped and pulled back my chair to sit, trying to avoid eye contact with the weird guy next to me. He wasn't very social, from what I could tell, he looked sort of spaced off. His long, spider-like fingers were rested on his knees as he stared ahead intently. What was he staring at?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a paper fell upon my desk. They were handing out the exams already, along with the small notebook containing the questions. I looked over them, deadpanning along the way. These were...hard. Even so the creep to my right seemed to have no emotion regarding the questions. Even as the professors were handing out pencils, his eyes were glued to someone in the front rows. He really was weird...

I fiddled around with my pencil, looking around sheepishly. It looked like we were about to start, since mostly everyone was seated. The instructor in front of the room started speaking, demanding silence from the quiet murmurs that escaped from the students mouths. The rules were spoken, ensuring us no one would be disqualified as long as we didn't cheat or use electronics during testing. It seemed fair. When he was done, the exams started. The sound of pencils scraping against paper filled the air. I took a deep breath and held my own writing utensil nervously, frowning at my exam questions. I didn't stand a chance, this was too hard. I was beginning to panic.

My ears perked up when I heard the man beside me shift in his seat. He was writing fast, as if he knew all the answers. I considered taking a peek to see what he was writing...but was he worth it? The way he was dressed...someone like him had to be dumb, that's why he was writing fast. It wasn't worth getting caught over if he had everything wrong.

"Student number 162! sit properly in your chair!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Many heads turned in my direction, but it wasn't me they were looking at. It was the man beside me. He didn't flinch at the instructors request. In fact, he had that same blank look, he stared ahead so intensely, it made him look like an owl. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle before clasping my hand to my mouth. He didn't seem to notice but still...it was rude to laugh at someone. Feeling ashamed, I went back to my test, ignoring the strange man beside me the whole time.

...

"Light!"

I ran up towards the brunette once I handed my papers to the instructor in charge of collecting them. Everyone was walking towards the auditorium now to announce the best scores. It was amazing how fast everything was going. I would expect for them to take days reviewing all the exams but it only took a few hours, they made us wait four good hours before herding us here. I brushed past people chattering lightly, feeling my black socks slipping from my knees just slightly as I sprinted towards my friend.

He regarded me with a small smile when I caught up with him following him to the front row seats.

"How do you think you did on the test?" He asked casually as we took a seat.

Sitting beside him, I shrugged. "I don't think I did so well, I had to guess on most of them." I said lamely. It was true.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you couldn't have done too bad." Light reassured me.

I sighed and nodded, whispering a yeah before going completely stiff. The man that sat next to me during testing was heading right towards us, eyes glued to Light. Since he was facing me I could see his eyes clearly. There were dark circles under those wide, charcoal black hues that resembled a panda. His nose was straight and pointy, going well with his narrow jaw line. He kind of resembled a cat in some odd way. a pale white cat.

I watched as he sat down next to Light in that strange posture he was in a few hours before. White dirty sneakers rested against the chair as he stared ahead, arms wrapped around his knees as he played with his thumb against his lips. He looked like the thinker, with that kind of blank expression he was making. Light was staring at him as well, in a suspicious manner.

"Alright, we will now announce the top students with the best scores." A booming voice echoed throughout the stage. My attention turned towards the old man talking on the microphone. They were going to announce the genius people who scored the most.

"Number one is Hideki Ryuuga." Everyone gasped. My eyes nearly bulged when the strange guy sitting beside Light stood up, raven black hair pulled up in a messy fashion. No way. It couldn't be true. The answers to the test was sitting right beside me the whole time! I cried in my mind for underestimating the man walking up the stage. I could hear many other people murmuring, disbelieving that a person like him was the top of the score.

"Hideki Ryuuga? Is that him?"

"No way the Hideki I know would never wear that, and he's not smart, the Hideki I know is an idiot."

Judging from the words everyone around me was saying, the guy was famous. But it sure didn't look like he was a pop idol, and I personally had never heard of him. I watched silently as he made his way to the stage, back slouched as if he had some sort of heavy weight on his shoulders. His posture was just as bad as his clothing for this particular event...

"And the proficient score goes to Light Yagami."

Light stood up and I looked up at him in surprise. Light was really smart...even if he was second to the weirdo making his way to the stage.

"Good luck." I whispered to him lowly as he too, made his way to the stage. Since Light was faster, he passed by the raven haired man so that he was ahead of him. I didn't know what words were being exchanged but from what I could tell, the pale and skinny man was whispering something to Light, leaning in close to his shoulder. Was it a word of congrats? Who knew...I wondered how Light saw this man.

Hideki went first, standing behind the microphone and grabbing a plain white sheet of paper with two fingers delicately, as if he was afraid the paper might rip if he gripped it normally. I was stunned when I heard his voice. He sounded so intelligent. He spoke fast and confidently, voice ringing in a low pitched controlled volume that sounded attractive. He really might have been that singer...

"I-I think I like the guy in the white." A girl behind me whispered, flustered by the sound of her comment.

"Huh? Are you crazy? Look at the way hes dressed!" Another girl commented dryly.

She was right. He was dressed painfully plain, but his voice...when he was done, he handed the paper back to the instructor and let Light take over for his own speech. Compared to the strange man, Light took his time and showed much more emotion, smiling casually at everyone. They were both dismissed shortly after and I noticed that Hideki was walking close behind Light again. Whispering something I couldn't hear. I cringed under the talking of the instructors as they both sat down in their chairs.

The man beside Light was talking too low for me too hear, but I could make out some words like investigation and capable. Whatever they were talking about...seemed like police business. That's right...wasn't Light's dad a police officer?

Lights posture wen't rigid, his face was blank but I could see a swirl of emotions flash through his eyes. He was having another inner battle with himself, and the man beside him was definitely causing it.

"Um...Light?" I whispered lowly beside his ear.

Blinking several times, he turned to me, giving me a small glance before turning again towards the man. Light's voice was louder now, more coherent. "If you are who you say you are then you have my sole admiration." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." The strange man said, voice gracing my ears with that same bell-like sound that made me entranced.

The two stopped talking then, both stared ahead with blank expressions. I knew it wasn't cool to eavesdrop, but I had to ask. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Light whispered in a voice that hinted he wasn't paying full attention to my question. I shrugged and thought nothing of it, turning ahead too, and listening to the instructor speak loudly into the microphone, congratulating the only two student that passed the test with near perfect scores.

...

It took a while for the announcements to be over, but I didn't mind. There was nothing much to do back at Julia's house anyway, and I hardly ever got to be around Light. I stood close to him as we walked with the rest of the noisy students, hand gripping his back since I was being pushed forward by the crowd behind me. I felt squeezed in.

When the light finally shone on my face, I gazed up at the sky in relief. The exam was finally over. Although I was sure I didn't do so great...I was glad to have that off my shoulders once and for all. I felt a gaze upon me as I stared up, making me turn around. That man that aced the exam was staring at me with huge owl-like eyes, pale skin radiating off of him in the sunlight. It was like he was sick or something. It seemed like he was close behind me the whole time as I walked out the entrance doors.

"Light is this your girlfriend?" He spoke out in a strange tone that I couldn't catch.

I nearly choked on my own saliva upon hearing that question. Everyone thought we were a couple...did it seem that way?

Light however, didn't show as much emotion as I did. He merely stared at the man with a serious expression before answering. "No she's just a friend." He said flatly, making me question what they were talking about inside the building. Light didn't seem to like this man.

"Oh, I see, well it was nice talking to you, hopefully I will see you around campus." He waved a pale hand at my brown haired companion as a black limo pulled up beside us, doors opening. The man entered it quickly, sitting in that strange position of his. He must have had a lot of money to be driven around in a fancy car. It made me a little envious.

"Yeah see ya..." Light whispered with a frown as the limo door closed, speeding away and leaving many peoples mouths agape at the beauty of the mobile. I stared up at Light in curiosity.

"who was that?" I asked.

Light shrugged, eyes closed and seemingly nonchalant. "Just some guy."

"I see, he was pretty weird right? Coming to the exams dressed like that." I said with equal nonchalance. I really wasn't one for gossiping, but I couldn't help it in this case. His eccentricity made me curious about him.

"Yeah..." Light whispered lowly with a frown. I was surprised to see a sudden black shadow and stepped back quickly as a familiar face appeared in front of Light. Ryuk. He had just flown down from above. For a split second, I was alarmed and looked around quickly for screaming faces and wide frightened eyes. Then I remembered no one could see him. I almost felt crazy, like some schitzophrenic, if it wasn't for Light.

"Ryuk." I mentioned lowly, regaining my composure.

Light spoke out fast, as if scolding me. "Don't talk to him in public."

I nodded. If I began talking to Ryuk here it would seem like I was talking to thin air. People would then think I was crazy. "Sorry." I muttered in apology.

"So you think he's the real deal?" Ryuk asked in a happy tone. He was flying a little above us so that the black wings that sprouted from behind his back cast a shadow over us. Creepy.

Light didn't respond and I gave him a questioning look. What was he talking about? Although I was curious to know I didn't press. I only watched as Light rose his hands to cup his ears.

"Oh right, you can't speak in public, I forgot..." Ryuk muttered in disappointment.

We started to walk back towards home, moving through the crowd of excited and worn out students. It was already started to get a little dark. We spent more time in the building than I thought. Light seemed in a hurry to get home too...and a little tense.

"Are you alright?" I asked in concern, wind sweeping my raven black hair back, only to be rewarded with Ryuk's laughter.

"I'm fine, just worn out and tired." Light said casually.

"I see, that's understandable...I guess you would say no if I asked if we could go out to eat." I said in disappointment. I was hungry...actually I was starving. All I had for breakfast was a piece of toast since I had woken up late yet again. I never seemed to learn my lesson.

"Another time." Light said simply.

I sighed and skipped over the sidewalk playfully. Light wasn't just tired, he was definitely in a bad mood, I could tell. But I didn't know why. Oh well. I just hopped he would feel better soon. He reminded me alot about Kai. Kai would always be sulking when he was in a bad mood, then tell me nothing was wrong as if it were true. But I knew better. I smiled at the memories.

"Why so smiley." Ryuk's rough voice brought me back to reality.

I looked up to see him looked down at me with those shiny red eyes, then shook my head. He grunted, muttering something under his breath, no doubt upset at the lack of communication from my end. It wasn't my fault. I didn't want anyone thinking I was a freak talking to no one in particular. It wasn't long until we rounded the familiar tracks that Light and I walked through, and I stopped in surprise. Hagi was standing there, eyes gazing at the sunset.

"Hagi?" I asked with blinking eyes.

He turned to me, brown eyes staring deep into my own. "Saya." He whispered.

Because I had stopped without Warning, so had Light, and he was now looked between my chevalier and me with a hint of curiosity. I smiled.

"Ah, this is Hagi, my uh, friend, he's not very talkative, Hagi this is Light, he's a friend I met at school, and he's smart too!" I said cheerfully as I introduced the pair.

Hagi bowed, a habit that has followed him over the years. "It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice held no emotion. I knew Hagi would be polite to anyone I favored.

"Likewise." Light whispered in a reserved tone before turning to me. "Listen Saya, I have to go home quickly, my parents are waiting for me, I'll see you around." He waved and started walking ahead of the tracks.

"Okay, see ya!" I called out, waving back and watching the pair walking away. Or in ryuk's case, floating away.

"You made a friend." Hagi spoke lowly.

I nodded ans joined him in gazing at the sunset, sky ablaze as if it were on fire. "Yeah...there was this weird guy too, I think he might have been a friend of Lights."

"Be careful." Hagi responded. I looked up at him curiously. I knew what he meant. It wasn't a good idea for me to make friends. Because I knew...I knew that soon I would have to leave everything behind and sleep. It was sad and hard to let go, but it was a process of my life. A process I could never escape no matter how hard I tried to stay awake. Humans were short-living. I was timeless.

"I know...I'll be careful." I whispered, gripping the hem of my skirt as it swayed in the sunkissed wind. We stared ahead, dwelling in each others silence.

...

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, hope u like the new chapter! jeez i'm late for my other updates too haha I have been a bit distracted .

New citizen: Yes i try to update when i can. Since i have a lot of schoolwork (im in college) i ahve many distractions but I try to work on my chapters onj my little free time sorry for the wait!

`blessed be


End file.
